


Tainted Purity

by Teal_Aurora



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adopted Alec, Angel!Alexander, Asmodeus is a good dad, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Death, Demon!Magnus, Don't Judge Me, Forbidden Romance, I'm probably going to make more angel!Alec x demon!Magnus fics, Love at First Sight, M/M, Malec is my air, Protective Izzy, Protective Jace, Protective Magnus Bane, Sexual Torture, Supportive Siblings, Torture, Violence, WHY ARE THERE NONE OF THESE DAMMIT, apathetic clave, editing tags, semi dark! Magnus, sensitive wings/wing kink, the Lightwood parents are trying for once, yandere-ish!magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_Aurora/pseuds/Teal_Aurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Malec fanfic by me about Angel!Alexander being captured and sold to demon!Magnus. Magnus is usually his normal self until someone talks about Alec in a threatening or lecherous way. Unfortunately, many different beings want the young Lightwood as their own for various reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 I've had this in mind for quite a while. Basically, (as per most of my fanfics for this fandom) everyone wants Alec for one reason or another. I will have ocs thrown in there but none of them are paired with anyone unless they're with each other or it's one-sided.


	2. 1. Chained Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is captured and taken to an auction. He's terrified at what he's about to face.

* * *

Alec was walking down the old path in the woods, having gotten word from headquarters about massive demon activity in the area. Jace and Izzy split from him to cover more ground, despite Alec's warnings to stay together in case of an ambush.

As usual, Izzy and Jace went off about how perfect their fighting is and how they can handle themselves, teasing Alec lightly for acting like their mother (because _somebody_ had to) and splitting off against his protests. Alexander could only sigh and ran a hand down his face in frustration, didn't his idiot siblings know he was just trying to protect them? He could be overprotective but at least it mattered to him if his family was torn to shreds or came home in one piece. He didn't understand why they couldn't just listen to him; he was the oldest after all! He ran a hand through his long (for his standards) hair, retying the long silken strands into a tight ponytail, hating how much of a sucker he was and agreed to let his hair grow at least to his shoulders so his precious little sister could practice her plaiting. He shook his head to test how well it would hold if he got into a fight. It stayed the same, perfect.

Alec went ridged when he heard his sister's scream echo and rushed off towards the direction without a second thought.

"I knew we shouldn't have split up!" he spat and ran faster before actually coming to the area where he could see Izzy thrashing, trying to dislodge a vampire. Alec strung an arrow and used the tree shadows as cover, aiming and letting go and landing a perfect shot in the monster's back, piercing through cloth, flesh, and heart in one swoop. The being slouched before falling to the side, dead as the flower he crushed.

"Izzy!" Jace gasped, panting as he ran into the clearing without even checking for others.

Alec nearly screamed at both of them when they were ambushed by at least seven other demons and vampires. This is why they needed to plan things ahead, dammit!

"Is he the bastard that shot Tony?" one spat and looked at the pile of ash.

"No, he doesn't have a bow."

"Neither does the girl." Two identical vampires chimed-twins, Alec realizes.

Another one with spiked, layered black hair with pale green streaks reaching his shoulders and acid green eyes with pale skin (paler than _Alec's_ ) smirked, revealing sharp teeth and a long, forked tongue and walked into view. "Then it seems we have another little bird hiding," he stated and scanned the surroundings, his eyelids colored with smokey grey eyeshadow causing the sickening eyes to look like shimmering poison. His lips, Alec noticed as he kept himself hidden, were painted a dark purple and he had his ears pierced.

"C'mon [Ryu](http://40.media.tumblr.com/6f96d9db1a7ea6470f43113250df5d17/tumblr_nzu0c4xbul1ul828ho1_500.png)(1), let's go Already. We can take these guys to Eric for information and I can go back to sleep." a blond with pale yellow eyes drooping with boredom stated, his posture was slouched and he looked unamused by everything, ready to fall asleep any second, yet he also seemed to be extremely aware of his surroundings.

'That one might be the most dangerous,' Alec's mind whispered, seemingly afraid of being heard even in his mindscape.

"Shut up [Haine](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/9a/e8/85/9ae8851c262909b935ca6013b9af171e--handsome-faces-handsome-guys.jpg), if we don't get this one it could be trouble," Ryu stated, eyes scanning every leaf and tree scar for the elusive angel.

"Whoever you are," a girl with long black hair and yellow eyes sauntered over to Isabelle, her wide hips swaying before she stopped in front of the female angel, yanking her back by her hair and holding an abnormally long nail to the vulnerable neck. "You've done a good job hiding. I can respect that, and you clearly have skill with a bow. But if you don't come out then I'll slash this girl's throat." the threat wasn't empty, everyone knew it.

After a second Ryu shook his head. "Looks like they ain't comin' out, [Lisa](http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5pgn5b61W1ror2bjo1_250.jpg)." Lisa pressed her nail in, digging the sharp, blade-like nail into Izzy's throat, several beads of blood trailing down and dripping off the edge.

"Stop!" Alec demanded, stepping out of his hiding place.

" _Well_ ," Lisa stated in honest surprise as she looked at the beautiful boy. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" she snickered while Alec maintained a cold expression.

"What are you doing?!" Jace demanded and thrashed in Haine's hold. "Are you trying to get yourself _killed_ Alec?!" Alec resisted the urge to berate Jace and remind him of just _who's_ fault it was he was doing such a suicidal move in the first place.

"Shut up Jace," he hissed, knowing from the slightly irritated look Haine was giving him that the blond was ready to rip off his hard-headed parabatai's skull from his spine.

" _Hell_ no! Why aren't you running awa-"

" _ **Jace** ,_ just Shut. Up." Jace did, seeing the serious look in Alec's blazing blue orbs. His brother rarely lost his temper, but when he did it was terrifying. He shrunk back like a puppy being scolded for ripping up a pair of shoes and ignored the smirk that Ryu sent.

"It's nice to see you, blue eyed angel. Finished hiding?"

"Let them go," Alec demanded. Ryu just laughed mockingly, reminding him of just who was in control of the situation and Haine looked bored. Lisa, clearly thinking of something, tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I'll tell you what; if you come with us, no fighting, we'll let them go." she bargained, crossing her arms and standing with most of her weight on her left leg.

"Are you serious Lisa? He killed Tony!" one of the twins stated in shock.

"Tony was an idiot; it was only a matter of time before he got his stupid self killed." She looked oddly calm about the situation as if she were having a light banter about the weather instead of the fact one of her comrades was a pile of ashes. "And I get the feeling this hunter is pretty important... he seems different from these two," she stated.

"Don't touch him!" Izzy hissed, thrashing to free herself and hating how the demon was talking about her brother; like he was an object to be appraised. She was about to stomp on the foot of her captor with her stilettos and then kick them in the crotch for good measure.

"Do shut up," Lisa ordered blandly before striking a pressure point on the other girl's neck and knocking her out.

"My god she was annoying," the boy who was holding back the tall, blond Shadowhunter stated and looked at the unconscious hunter with distaste.

"If I go with you," Alec started, knowing he would be captured anyway since he was outnumbered ten-to-one. By the looks of it, several of their adversaries were higher-ups than what the trio were used to fighting. He wouldn't stand a chance but if he could get Jace and Izzy out of harm's way, he was fine with anything they planned. Thankfully, Lisa (who was clearly the leader) seemed interested if the light tilt of her head and arched brow were any indications. "Then you'll let them go without hurting them."

She smirked but nodded. "How about this? I, Lisanna Vermilion, swear not to harm these two shadowhunters-"

"Or your friends!" Alec interrupted, knowing how tricky deals with downworlders were.

" _ **OR** _ my _acquaintances_ ," she corrected with a superior sneer, as if saying she were beyond their league and wouldn't consider any one of them to be closer than tolerable companionship. "-and will have them dropped off right in front of your precious Institute, if you come with us without a fight." Alec scrutinized her, checking for any deception. When he found none, he nodded his head.

"I agree to the terms of the contract," he relents and watches Lisa's lips stretch into a wicked grin on her face and walked forward.

"Alec! What're you doing!?" Jace demanded, practically screaming and trying to rip himself from the other blond's iron grip.

"Jesus Christ, shut up." Haine, despite seeming to be the most lenient (or perhaps simply to lethargic to care much about anything), smacked Jace's temple hard enough to knock the blond unconscious, similar to Izzy, sighing deeply through his nose as if the other blond had earned far more than a quick knockout.

As soon as she was close enough, Lisa extended her hand for a handshake, her palm glowing with what looked like black lightening. Alec took a deep breath, looking at his siblings to strengthen his resolve. It worked, and then shook her hand with no hesitation.

"The deal is done," Lisa stated with a happy clap, the same wicked smirk on her lips before pointing to the twins with a well-manicured finger. "Take those two back to the Institute. _Carefully_. If I found out they have even one scratch they didn't get before, I'll gut the both of you and tie your intestines together." the two shuddered and nodded furiously, picking up the Harondale and Lightwood with ridiculous delicacy, though Alec could appreciate that they upheld their deal, before disappearing in a blur of colors.

"Now then," Lisa approached him, Alec started feeling dizzy and stumbled, being caught by one of the vampires under the demoness' leadership. "Be careful with him; it's been a long time since anyone's seen a direct descendant of the angels."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) name translates to Void  
> (2) name translates to Hatred  
> __________________________  
> As you can tell, Lisanna is the type to keep her deal and even give more than she originally agreed; she's old and very respectable. Ryu is an ass and Haine is sick of dealing with his group's drama XD


	3. Intrigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec ends up being taken to a demonic auction house; Magnus sees him there, and he's drawn to the halfling.

* * *

Alec had no idea where he was at the moment. All he knew was they were moving and he felt sick, his limbs weren't cooperating and his eyes were blurring everything. "Oh~? Looks like our angel's awake." a voice stated nonchalantly. "You're pretty stubborn ain'tcha?" the same voice inquired. Who were these people? Did he know them?

"He's still pretty dazed and confused," a feminine voice drawled.

"He's so drugged up he probably can't even see straight." a bored voice agreed.

Drugged? Alexander Lightwood did **not** do drugs, _never_. His body was supposed to stay healthy and fit as possible, he couldn't risk him having an episode due to withdrawal or any other issue addicts had with their bodies. He didn't even take pain meds! There was no way he was drugged- "I told you to just use chloroform! Demonic energy shreds mundanes from the inside-out!" Oh... that's what they meant by drugged.

They forcefully sent shockwaves of demonic energy into his body, giving him a drugged-up reaction. "At least we know for sure he's an angel; a direct descendant at that." a rather arrogant voice said firmly. "So Heine, you owe me ten dollars." she snickers, earning a grumble.

"What do we do with him, then? We can't take just torture him for information anymore. He's far to rare to waste like that."

"What about the auction?" Alec felt a hand play with his hair with odd gentleness. The voice wasn't from whoever was caressing the strands, rather they were sitting next to them.

Alec focused his eyes and finally realized he was in a large moving truck with his captors surrounding him. "Where are..." was all he could get out before wincing, his throat feeling like it went through a meat grinder.

"Where are your friends?" Lisa, the one who was sitting across from him with her long legs crossed over each other guessed, kind enough not to tease the hunter with having to speak when he his esophagus was chapped. "As promised, they were dropped off on the front steps of the institute. Their guard is terrible, by the way." she stated blandly, but showed him a picture on her phone of his siblings laying on the front porch of the main institute.

"Now then, the question still remains. What to do with you? I'd say the auction house is the best plan of action; records say the last angel was killed years ago." She mused, fiddling with her phone.

"Actually, I'd rather like to keep him." Ghe person fiddling with his hair, someone unnamed so far, stated and looked at Alec in a way that made his blood freeze in his veins.

"Well, we'll know for sure when we pass the barrier. If he's an angel then you'll have to bid like everyone else. If he's human, I couldn't care less." Ryu bargained, looking at Alec indifferently. "If he's human he won't survive anyway!" he added in afterthought, a sickly amused grin on his purple painted lips.

Alec felt his heart stop, he'd heard about the barrier separating the mundane world from Hell. He'd heard that humans and Shadowhunters died almost immediately after crossing from the increased pressure and overwhelming negative energy; they'd explode in a blood shower without having enough time to scream. Alec wasn't sure what to hope for, dying from exposure to hell's aura, or to have a chance to live and maybe escape. Odds are, he'd die, so he didn't see why he'd hope for anything else.

He felt an odd pressure encompass him briefly and felt true fear, nothing he'd ever felt or heard of before. It wasn't painful, so to speak, but it felt... _wrong_. His senses were on high alert, his body started trembling and his instincts screamed so many things at him; _"run, get away, this is wrong, you don't belong here, **GET OUT** "_  were the only things running through his mind, his body automatically dislodging the demonic energy that was forced into him earlier and using the adrenaline to try and escape, only to be held down by his captors, who lost their attractive skins and looked like humanized shadows, melting skin felt like acid as they gripped his body and pinned him to the ground- which didn't help sooth his fears at all. Cold sweat trickled down his body and his insides convulsed before he heard a powerful whooshing sound and felt agonizing pain in his back like someone was dragging sulfuric acid dipped claws into his spin and shoulders.

He and the demons watched in shocked awe as feathers, a pure white that put fresh snow to shame and made it seem filthy fell around him and he glanced to see a pair of white wings spread out, twice his size for flight and attached to his back, stemming out from his shoulder-blades.

"He's an angel," Lisa stated in awe, looking at the beautiful appendages with disbelief. She reached out her hand, like she wanted to run her fingers through the supple feathers but recoiled, not wanting to taint the beautiful appendages with her shadows. "I can't believe it... the last living angel. He's..."

"Beautiful," the one who was playing with his hair breathed out. Alec was torn between being shocked at the sudden growths sprouting from his back or trying to escape these nightmares.

"It looks like his angelic heritage was dormant until he was in true danger; like entering hell and being surrounded by malevolent entities." Haine stated, looking at Alec like the other's, but his voice as chill as ever.

Lisa looked extremely determined all of a sudden. "We're going to the auction house; tell the driver."

* * *

Magnus _hated_ socializing with his kind. He hated their crass selfishness and their disgusting outlook on life. He was more the type to sit back and enjoy his longevity to its fullest, not shorten the lives of others pointlessly for amusement that only lasted a few seconds. He actually had a pretty interesting "job" on the surface as the Warlock of Brooklyn. Back on track though, he was forced to go to the auction house (dubbed the Iron Maiden) by his father. The demon lord wouldn't even tell him why other than they had something rare and one-of-a-kind. While Magnus _could_ have chosen to say no and go back to his flat, but he _was_ interested in rare things, so he figured it might do him some good to get off his lazy ass and take a peek. At least this way his father couldn't bitch about him not attending, even if he chose not to buy anything.

Unfortunately the seating was arranged from those of importance to nobodies, those of importance getting first bid on anything and nobodies wouldn't be able to bid at all unless they knew someone from the upper class who would let them.

Magnus was seated next to his father (of course) at the very top row with the lords and Camille (the vampire queen and his ex) sitting in front of him. Another dab of frosting on the stress cake.

"-So I was thinking we should try dating again," Camille stated the same topic as the last twenty minutes and picked at her perfectly manicured nails redundantly. Nevermind; make that all the icing in the entirety of space. Camille was the one who broke up with him, not the other way around. And she did it after cheating on him and admitting it- telling him she was _bored_ of their relationship. If Camille didn't have such a high standing, she would be another statue decorating the coven's doorway right now. She **always** flirted with him, regardless on how often he told her that he was not now, nor would he ever again be, interested in the cold, dead vampiress who had no sense of loyalty beyond what amused her at the time.

"Camille, we've been through this. That's **not** going to happen and I didn't come here to see **you** , I came here to see what all the excitement was about." he stated and crossed one leg over the other nonchalantly, his still-glamoured eyes staring pointedly at the drapes covering whatever was on the action floor. They were really going all out with this rare thing. "Speaking of which, do you know what they're selling?" Camille shrugged, not looking the least bit deterred from her future attempts at flirting (Magnus was highly convinced it was just to piss him off at this point) and taking a leisurely sip of her blood laced wine. Next to her sat the Seelie queen, elegantly seated with her legs crossed and a dignified air around her that Magnus could no longer see in Camille, the fey woman having been like a mother to the warlock since his own killed herself and his father raised him.

"Dunno; only demon lords know for sure." Seeing as she held no further importance to him, and wisely choosing not to rip her head off and toss it to his ninth cousin for a snack, Magnus redirected his attention to the curtains just in time, sticking his tongue out at the Seelie queen briefly in a rare show of playfulness when he saw her gazing at him from the corner of her eye with an amused quirk in the right corner of her lip and her eyes teasing.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer's voice boomed around the stadium causing the half-blooded prince to cringe and narrow his eyes. "Today we have but one thing for auction," one fine, well manicured eyebrow arched. Magnus had never heard of someone/something being ranked so important that all other auction items were tossed aside to focus solely on it. "But this is guaranteed to be the rarest and most beautiful thing you will ever see and will never see again unless you own it! Today we have an angel for auction!" everything stopped cold, people whispering on whether this were real or just a pathetic joke for publicity. Magnus honestly thought he'd heard wrong until the word was continuously whispered throughout the crowd. Angels were extinct; the thing closest to their kind being Shadowhunters who were somewhere in the bloodline. How the hell did they manage to capture an angel, and why were they selling it? Were they extremely stupid or just related to Greed? More importantly, the Seelie queen's face was suddenly paler than normal and she was gripping her armrests tightly enough that her nails dug holes in it.

"Are they serious?" Camille guffawed. "An angel? Who the fuck would be retarded enough to give up or sell an _**angel**!?_ " clearly whoever they were, were even more dim-witted than Camille when even she understood the rarity and wonder of an angel. Magnus ignored her in favor of paying close attention.

"Yes, an Angel. As you know, Angels are thought to be extinct from the previous war, therefor we may very well have the last one in existence." giddy chatter started up, from exclamations of awe to boasting about being the one to win the prize. "Now to reveal the beautiful creature you'll be bidding for!" the curtains receded and showed a pale figure slumped in the center of the stage, arms stretched by chains above his head and ankles just as bound to the floor. His beautiful, proud wings were wilted with negative emotion and being held up by two demons on each side, holding the appendages with gloves on and Magnus was surprised at the level of malevolent thoughts flooding his mind that weren't natural to his personality when he saw the beautiful person being treated as a knickknack or some such commodity.

"Wait, how did **you** manage to get your hands on an _angel_?" Camille demanded, crossing her arms and bringing one hand up to fiddle with a perfect, glossy golden curl.

"Funny you should ask! A group of hunters caught some Shadowhunters and released them in exchange that the angel gives itself up without a fight," the announcer snickered, the crowd roaring with laughter and jabbing at how stupid the angel was to give up his freedom for some lousy hunters, comrades or not. "How can it be so stupid!?" "Was it worth it, angel?" "I'll bet all the money you're gonna get bought with that they would've left you behind!"

Magnus scowled at the crass fools around him. The angel wasn't an _"it":_  clearly they were a male if the revealed (and well toned, Magnus would add) torso was anything to go by. He thought it was extraordinary that any being would give up their own life for another's; demons and the like being well known to leave their comrades and families behind to save their skins, even angels and humans were known to abandon their allies for their own sakes. To find someone so self sacrificing was rarer than the being from a supposedly extinct race in front of him, and it made the boy far more desirable in Magnus' eyes than his specie. It was something that made the already beautiful creature in front of him downright _**divine**_. It was incredible and Magnus hadn't felt such a strange mix of pity, arousal and awe towards anyone in a long, long time. Not since he'd joined his father after being sick of the constant ridicule, guilt and never ending loneliness that came with the world of humans. Even back then he was never quite so interested in a single being, it was an incredible feeling.

The bids began at an already ridiculously high price. Or it _would_ have been ridiculous if the boy wasn't an angel. Magnus could only hope the boy was taken in by someone merciful and wouldn't force the boy to bond with them. Angels were known for mating only once and creating a bond with their spirits. A "Soul Bond" being made to whomever claimed their bodies, it was soul wrenching to watch such a devoted creature as an angel being slaved to a loveless bond, at least according to his dad. Magnus was never so utterly enraptured by any creature until this point and he wasn't certain as to why. Was it because he was part of a supposedly extinct race? Was it because the boy was genuinely glorious to be near? Was it because of his self-sacrificing personality? Yes to all of those things, and he had an aura that, despite the rumors that Angels had rancid auras to demons, was calming... soothing to the nerves. Magnus had never felt the security that just the boy's presence brought him. He wanted-no, _needed_ more of this feeling the holy being was giving him. He genuinely wished he could see the boy's face, already knowing it would be as beautiful as his form.

Just as the thought crossed his psyche, the angel rose his head, black bangs falling apart and revealing beautiful blue eyes with a hint of violet purple around the pupil. Different shades of blue blended and clashed before narrowing into dazzling violet, then ending in a black abyss that sucked in Magnus' attention. Alec looked at him, eyes widened slightly and lush cherry blossom lips parted slightly, matched perfectly with his pearlescent skin. 'God personally carved this boy from Alabaster, Obsidian and the rarest most precious gemstones in all of space,' Magnus thought immediately. The rumors about angels being the most beautiful creatures seemed to be a major understatement, or perhaps it was just this boy.

There was silence after a particular bid and, without thinking, Magnus shouted out an absurdly high number to top it, never breaking eye contact with the being in front of him. He didn't know for sure _why_ he was so obsessed with the boy, but by dammit he would find out.

Asmodeus blinked at him in shock but let his son continue bidding against the other demon lord, quietly bidding his own vast wealth when Magnus started losing the bet.

"Let this be known now," the prince of hell stated, looking about boredom. "You may as well give up. I can guarantee I will double whatever price you garner, and then be angry that you made me waste more than necessary." the previously stubborn lord growled but backed down, sitting and looking particularly iffed at the loss. "Give the angel to my son," he ordered briskly, flicking his wrist and sending his assistant to re-cloth the boy and take him to Magnus' flat.

Magnus gave the man who semi-sired him a suspicious glare. "Why did you help me?" he demanded his father when everyone began filing out of the Iron Maiden.

Asmodeus gave his son a tricky, cat-like grin and ruffled his hair, ignoring the grown and swipe he got in return. "Is there something wrong with buying a gift for my son from time to time?" he asked with an exasperated sigh. "Besides, I've never seen you so interested in something- or some _one_ ," he remembered when his son gave him an acerbic glower.

Magnus, though still suspicious, nodded in thanks for the help in obtaining the angel boy. "I'll still pay as much of it as I can-"

"It isn't a gift if I make you pay for it. Think of it as one gigantic gift to make up for missing so many birthdays." Asmodeus ordered and walked off without another word, knowing his son would argue with him if he stuck around.

Magnus stared for a moment before shaking his head; he had more important things to do at the moment, including getting to know the beautiful boy's name.


	4. Meeting face-to-face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus meets Alec face-to-face and is taken in by the surprisingly fiery personality the calm boy has.

Magnus rechecked his hair and makeup for the twelfth time in ten minutes, his friend tapping her foot impatiently. "Would you please stop tapping your foot, Asha? It's making me nervous."

"Don't kid yourself; you're making _yourself_ nervous," the ginger rolled her blue-green eyes.

"Whatever; how do I look?" Magnus asked nervously and twirled for effect.

"The same as you did the past three times you asked me." she answered blandly.

"Killjoy."

"Narcissist."

"At least I have something to be narcissistic about!" they bantered, more teasing than meaningful.

"Magnus, you look fine. I doubt he'll be worried about your appearance as much as your personality." Asha states at last, rubbing her temple lightly to fight the oncoming headache. "Just be kind and patient with him and everything'll be fine." she soothed his nerves.

"Considering who I am, I'm pretty sure I've got that covered too." Magnus states confidently, though the slight twitch in his lipstick coated lips spoke his self-consciousness. For the sake of fashion (and to soothe his nerves one last time) he carefully observed his reflection in Asha's compact mirror she lent him for the moment. Green-gold eyes amplified by glittering gray eyeshadow, lips coated in a light layer of dark orange lipstick with thin layer of glitter-gloss to keep it from drying out and rubbing off while also adding a light dusting of black blush below his cheekbones.

"What do you think?" Asha rolled her eyes in exasperated fondness and brushed away a piece of hair that had fallen out of its place.

"You look **fabulous** ," she drawled. "Now get your ass in there before he falls asleep."

Magnus took a deep breath and opened the door to the guest room he decided to keep the boy in. The boy inside jolted and looked at him in panic, wondering who his "owner" is and why he'd been purchased, no doubt the auctioneers gave him the horror story of masters who would beat and rape him if he fought or tried to escape. Disgusting monsters, demons were, especially when their greed showed.

Magnus ignored the sick feeling in his stomach at the terrorized look in those sapphire eyes and held his hands up in surrender. "Easy, I have no intention of hurting you. I bought you so you wouldn't be abused." Magnus said honestly, hoping the rumors about angels seeing auras and could was true so the boy could relax. "From your shell-shocked disposition at the auction, I take it you didn't know you were an angel," Magnus states and sits on the chair adjacent to the bed the angel was sitting on. "First, let's start with introductions. I'm Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn and half-blooded demon, son of Asmodeus and my human mother." Alec scrutinized him with calculative lapis lazuli eyes, Magnus waited patiently to see if he would be classified as friend or foe.

"Alexander Lightwood," he finally stated, offering his hand hesitantly, getting a gentle, reassuring shake in response. "Pardon my prying, are you wearing makeup?" Alec blinked, brows furrowed and gaining a blank look from the taller warlock.

"No, the skin around my eyes and lips are naturally like this," Alec blinked at the sarcasm and sass lacing the other's tone and couldn't resist the laughter escaping him, Magnus grinning at the honesty and youth lacing the bo- _Alec's_ voice. He wasn't expecting for the already abused angel to be so trusting, it was a nice thing to bear witness to. He was so naive it was almost frightening, but it was also endearing.

"As I was saying, I know a few things about angels. Not everything, but hopefully enough to answer a few questions," Magnus said and leaned back in his chair, looking at the quieted boy across from him with a patient gaze.

"... What am I? I mean- I can't possible be an... an **Angel** , right?" Alec inquired hesitantly.

Magnus gave the boy a look of empathy, knowing all to well what it was like to believe for most of your life you were one thing, then finding out that you were something else entirely. The poor boy was probably still reeling just from being kidnapped, add being put on action, sold to a demon and having wings sprout from your back and you've got all the ingredients for a heart/panic attack or a seizure.

Magnus looked at aforementioned wings and felt his mind twist itself into malicious knots when he saw several feathers ruffled and damaged from being held at the auction, the boy probably tried to fight back after the auction to avoid his possibly abusive fate as a pet or trophy, and was punished by having a few feathers ripped from the tender skin surrounding the expansive bone structures. Magnus made a mental note to send a familiar to trash the place later. "Unfortunately yes," Magnus finally answered, sighing and running a hand through his glittered hair, sparkles falling off his hair and onto his shoulders like rain. Glamorous, shiny rain.

"Alec, keep in mind the last angel known was killed seventeen years ago," he began, making sure the boy was paying attention. He was satisfied when he received a look of indisputable attention. "Angels were never meant to wander the world of mundanes, when they arrived at the previous wars, it was by God's command. Many died, others were sacrificed to create holy weapons against their will, the few remaining were killed in later wars, unable to deny the command of God and their Graced humans who were blessed by god to order angels and have them unable to resist." Magnus began, reciting the story he had read from an ancient book. "The last recorded angel was killed in a low-scale war by my father." Magnus stated, going slowly and calmly in hopes that everything would sink in fairly.

Alec looked horrified to discover his weaponry were angels who were executed unfairly; it's expected to go through deaths in war, but to kill your own comrades- let alone your _guardians_ , was despicable and wretched and so many other words that he had been taught never to repeat. How could anyone turn someone who was already willing to die for your sake into a weapon? It was unfathomable to him.

"I'm going to imagine you were either given to the Lightwood family or found by them; I'm going to assume the last angel was your parent and not any other; there were no other angel auras when she was killed. She must have been your mother." Magnus states, watching the different emotions cross the new angel's face and waited for his mind- and his facial features- to settle. "Your mother must've put a ward on you to block your angelic presence. Unfortunately, it wore off when you were captured."

Alec was clearly most affected by the idea his birth mother was dead, never to be able to meet her, talk to her or know what she was like. "And... my father?" Alec asked hesitantly.

"That I don't know. you have a mixed aura similar to my own, meaning your father was most likely human. He may have been killed when some of your mother's essence embedded itself into his aura, in which case he was most likely mistaken as an angel and killed by a Downworlder." Magnus felt his heart go out to the boy, losing both parents before he was even old enough to know who they were, finding out he was a being of legend, sold to a demon and realizing his family wasn't his blood at all. "... Do you regret it? Being captured, I mean," he asked softly. The immediate, unhesitating "no" surprised him more than it should have.

When Alexander saw the slight, curious tilt of the glittered head, he elaborated. "I can't regret it when it saved Jace and Izzy; blood or not, they're my family, and I love them very much."

Magnus' eyes went wide with awe and respect, never before had he met such a strong being, willing to give his life without a second thought if it meant someone else could live. This boy, Alexander, was definitely god's jewel and ultimate gift to the unworthy world.

Magnus felt the urge to protect the boy with everything he had, to keep him by his side and pamper him as he deserved. Regardless on specie or race, this boy incredible. Self-sacrificing, beautiful inside and out, it was just... amazing. Magnus didn't know perfection could exist until he saw the boy at the auction.

"What will you do now? There's no need to escape; I'll willingly set you free when all the commotion dies down. You're welcome to stay here, though, so perhaps your next course of action would either be finding a way to hide your heritage or find a way to break it to your family delicately- assuming they don't already know." Magnus advised.

Alec sighed deeply, rubbing his hands on his face as he came to terms that yes, this is reality and no, he wasn't dreaming. Magnus seemed to be the safest option, the man hadn't lied to him once and his aura was lovely. He wasn't frightening or disgusting as most demons he'd seen, actually bearing a forlorn and mourning soul that seemed far to fragile for such a powerful half-breed. "I'll stay, if it's no trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asha= Hope/Wish  
> brief bio: Asha is a famous fashion designer/makeup developer. Her human alias is Hillary Milanders.


	5. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus takes Alec out on a date. just a cute filler chapter. Next chap involves shopping, maybe.

Two months had passed and the hype over the angel boy had yet to even waver, Downworlders clambering to Magnus in hopes of even getting a glimpse at the gorgeous creature and always turned away with disappointment heavy in their hearts. Alec had mostly stayed either in the room Magnus lent him, or in the library, marveling at the vast expanse of books and scrolls there.

He and the Downworlder grew close quickly, sharing many similar tastes in literature and opinions on life. Before he knew it, Alec had a crush on Magnus, though the constant flirting that he may be misinterpreting certainly helped speed up the process of lust and want. He had his meals with Magnus and had learned many things about the man, but whenever he was asked what his family was like, the golden-eyed man would look so lost and broken he felt overwhelming compassion and changed the subject to something he'd read in the library. He wanted to know Magnus, but not if it would hurt him. He'd never hurt the compassionate demon like that, it was a horridly sordid act that he abhorred with every DNA strand of his being.

Magnus had insisted on taking him out into the mundane world in fear they'd both go stir crazy. He'd called in a woman named Asha, who Alec had taken an immediate liking to due to her sarcastic, sassy nature, and was currently in his room to pick out his outfit and do his hair and makeup. According to Asha, that gave Alec thirty minutes to do as he pleased. He chose to get to know Magnus' friend more thoroughly.

"How did you and Magnus meet?" he began, sipping some hot chocolate Asha had made him when she fixed herself a cup, waiting until she finished chewing and swallowing a piece of sandwich she'd taken off a platter filled with different sandwiches.

"I'm Abbadon's daughter. My mom was a succubus named Irene, if you know what succubi do than you know why I'm here. As a hell leader's kid, you get no choice in whether you meet the others of your kind -royalties, I mean- or not."

Alec blushed at Asha's nonchalance towards her mother's... ways, and seemed indifferent to who or what her father was. "Do you have a bad relationship with them?"

"Eh," she shrugged, biting and chewing a piece of tuna sandwich before swallowing. "Most demons don't care much for 'familial love'. They see it as a weakness; they have kids but try their damnedest not to love them. There's a lot of advantages to being a demon lord's kid, but I wish I were in a mundane family, just to know what it's like for your parents to love you."

Alec felt his heart churn at the soft statement, compassion overwhelming him so he patted her shoulder softly in reassurance. "I'm sure your parents love you; they just don't know how to show it."

She smiled briefly and gave him a thankful look. "I doubt it, but I'll take your word for it."

"What are they like though? Personality wise," Alec asked, genuinely curious and resting his chin in his palm while claiming a sandwich for himself, earning a halfhearted amused glare for his thievery. "My mom's a whore," she deadpanned and Alec felt if he were a cartoon, a large drop of sweat would be on his head. "She's a good mom, she takes care of me, but she keeps trying to get me to marry in case I take after her side of the family," Alec knew Succubi had to have sex to live, he tried not to judge them for it and as long as they didn't kill anyone, he didn't really care. Succubi had amazing self control and tried the easiest way out of things or avoided them completely, the best way to not be put on a hunting list was to make your "victim" weak and wobbly as hell, but nothing a good rest wouldn't fix. Despite being one of the most dangerous creatures, they were pretty calm in matters of killing humans. "My dad's really clingy and protective; I think it's more possessive instincts and the fact I'm his than it is that he loves me." Alec nodded slowly, a sympathetic shine in his gaze. "And you? What are your parents like?" she asked, munching on another sandwich, tuna, by the smell. "They're very... strict," was the the only thing Alec could say for certain. He wasn't even sure his "parents" really loved him, when he thought on it. They never really showed much affection towards him and mostly used him as a tool to climb up the social ladder. Asha seemed to tell from the grimace, and changed the subject to other things, favorite color, flowers, etc.

When Magnus finally materialized, he was wearing tight jeans, a black form-fitting shirt with dark purple sequins sewn on the back and tracing his sides, an elaborate dahlia embroidered in silver on the front and a leather jacket with dark fuchsia rhinestones and a pair of black leather boots that came to his knees. He had his hair done with random streaks of eye catching green among natural black, and he was wearing dark green glitter gloss, dark red eyeliner, tawny blush and pale blue eyeshadow. Something told Alec this was his public taste. "I'm ready dears!" he announced dramatically, something Alec had gotten used to. "Congrats," Asha drawled with a slow, sarcastic clap. "You didn't take a week this time." "That only happened once," Magnus defended himself, hands on his narrow hips. "I still don't know how you managed to do it," "pure talent, honey." "What happened?" Alec asked, feeling awkwardly out of the loop. Asha gave him a grin that left no doubt she was a demon lord's child while Magnus blushed. "Well Alec, Magnus thought-" "LOOK AT THE TIME WE MUST BE GOING NOW!" Magnus exclaimed, bright red and grabbed Alec's wrist before shoving him lightly but frantically out the door. "Don't drink all my tea this time, Asha!" "If you had something other than tea, I probably would!" they bantered before Magnus shut and locked the door, placing the key in his jacket pocket.

"So... what happened?" Magnus sighed at the question. "Nothing Alec; it happened ten years ago and Asha still teases me for it to this day." "That doesn't explain what happened." "I liked it better when you were quiet right now," "Magnus." "Alright! I'll tell you!" Magnus threw his hands in the air and relented reluctantly, Alec giving himself a pat on the back for making the stubborn man cave. "Ten years ago I went through my piercing phase," Alec arched a brow, that wasn't so weird, Izzy and Jace had theirs recently too. "And one day when I was getting dressed, my sequins snagged on my piercings and I was trapped in a shirt for the rest of the day until I finally let Asha cut it off." Alec blinked slowly, once, twice, thrice. Then he burst into laughter, though it was mainly for Magnus' expression, looking like he had just confessed to the world's worst sin when he mentioned having his shirt cut. "It isn't funny!" Magnus insisted, his own laughter making the statement invalid as he and Alec finally stopped and gasped for air. "Okay, it was a little funny," he admitted, carefully wiping a tear away so he wouldn't smudge his makeup. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time," "I can't remember ever laughing like that." they both gave each other serene smiles and started walking. "Where did you want to go?" "How about we start with shopping for some clothes for you?" Magnus asked as they approached a mundane mall. "You act like I have a choice," Alec snickered lightly, not mentioning the warlock's remaining grip on his wrist in hopes it would stay.

Magnus, apparently, didn't forget, the squeeze Alec felt made his face flush, looking at Magnus and noticing the light smirk on the taller man's lips. "If it makes you uncomfortable," Magnus said, squeezing gently on the pale wrist in his grip. "I'll let go, just say the word." when Alec blushed and looked at his feet, but uttered no word against the affectionate gesture, Magnus grinned and shifted so he was holding Alec's hand, lacing their fingers together. Alec blushes and gave a tiny smile, able to ignore the glances and whispers; he wasn't about to have Magnus let his hand go. It was warm and reassuring, though he wondered if Magnus was using magic because he felt a slightly shocking, tingling sensation all over. "Your hand is warm," Alec says softly, earning a chuckle. "Really? I was thinking it was yours. Maybe we just _heat each other up_ in the best ways?" Alec was flushed before he could even comprehend the meaning behind those words, being dragged quickly to a nearby restaurant and straight to a table without a glance at the concierge, who sputtered in shock and followed swiftly. "Sir, do you have a reserv-" "Magnus Bane; top list," Magnus says bluntly and grabs two menus. "What'll you have, darling?" Alec blushed brightly and hid his face behind the plastic covered options, earning a light chuckle.

"Well, Magnus. Fancy seeing you here." an unfamiliar voice purred causing both males to look up. Alec blinked when he saw a figure, similar to a human but with a few differences. If it weren't for the sickening aura around her, she'd look like a human model. She had blond, waving hair to her mid back, green eyes, a skinny fingure and pale skin. "Camille-" "I was just about to go shopper after lunch, you should join me!" "Camille, I'm _with_ someone." Magnus finally hissed, eyes slitting before retracting to normal, the slightest ring of gold around his pupil. "Oh?" Camille asked, voice thick with sarcasm and fake sweetness. "I see; the angel. What is it doing out of its chains." her voice was thick with sharp scornful contempt. Alec scowled, feeling something dark bubble in his veins. He might not like being an angel, but if his mother was one- whether he knew her or not- he would defend his race until death. He opened his mouth but Magnus beat him to the cut. "You're acrimony is vexatious. Leave. If I wanted to spend time with you, I would, but I don't. By the way; Alexander is a male and you should address him as such." Camille's lip curled in a disdainful sneer. "So you'd rather spend time with _that_ -" she pointed to Alec, who ground his teeth to stop himself from grabbing the already set meat knife at her pretty little head, "rather than _me?"_ Magnus sighed and folded his hands on the table, trying to maintain his composure, scrutinizing her form for less than a second. "Firstly, yes, I would rather spend time with _**him**_ rather than you." he emphasized Alec's gender pronunciation since Camille clearly didn't understand anything aside from the newest style of shoes. "Second, I don't appreciate your attempts to deliberately cause my lovely date discomfort." Alec blushed and once again his his face with his menus, more to avoid Magnus' sight rather than the restaurant who were all looking concerned or intrigued. "Your presence is acrid to the atmosphere, your perfume is foul and I'm done trying to deal with you in a civilized manner. Leave or I'll turn you to stone to match your heart." Camille let out a sound of indignation and turned in a swirl of ridiculously long skirts and flipped her hair over he shoulder, her posture ridged as she marched away and sat at a table rather close to them.

Magnus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up a bit. "I'm sorry, Alec. Camille was my girlfriend; our relationship ended on a sour note when I caught her cheating. When I asked her why, she didn't answer. She just broke up with me." Magnus sighs and once again rolls his eyes. "Now she wants me back because she's bored." Alec gave the warlock a sympathetic look. "Enough of her though, do you know what you want to order?" "Um... it all looks really expensive," Alec says with a level of humiliation Magnus found absolutely precious. "I've never even heard of a lot of these things on the menu," he fiddled with his sleeves in embarrassment and Magnus restrained himself from launching across the table and hugging the daylights out of the angel, he was just too cute for his own good. "well, you haven't lived very long now, Alexander. I was there when most of these dishes and even I forget most of them!" Alec laughed, a light, rare sound that filled Magnus' chest with warmth and the desire to hear the sound as often as he could. Both boy ignored the loud scoff from Camille's table as a man (probably her latest toy) tried to make conversation, only receiving short, curt answers. "There are a lot," Alec agreed, blushing and glancing up shyly to see Magnus smiling at him softly, eyes filled with something that made the bluebell eyes sparkle in joy.

They stared into each others' eyes, enraptured by the vivid life contained and the colors blending and shining beautifully together.

"Magnus, your eyes are amazing," Alec blurted dumbly, and it was only then that Magnus realized he'd allowed the glamour to melt from them. Most people were terrified of his eyes; the mark of the warlock, proof he was a demon.

"You'd be the first to think so," Magnus states, staring at the angel boy quickly becoming his favorite activity.

His gaze went from enchanting eyes, small nose to plush pale pink lips, naturally pouty and lusciously kissable. Dear lord, someone save Magnus. All he had to do was _lean over and-_

"are you ready to order?" the waiter asked, breaking Magnus from his daydreams before they could travel in that direction, earning a poisonous glare from the warlock who glamoured his eyes.

"We'll have two orders of mushrooms sauteed in garlic sauce with stir-fried oysters with one lobster tail on each plate."

"And your drink?" the waiter squeaked, a bit off-put by the hateful glare he'd received.

"A watermelon crush and a citrus cocktail," Magnus ordered and flicked his wrist in dismissal, the man scurrying off before he could be eye-threatened again.

"That wasn't very nice," Alec stated and arched a brow at the half-breed's sudden hostility towards the employee, almost snapping his neck at how quickly Magnus switched from terrifying to staring at him adoringly again.

"They're used to it, serves him right ruining my dreams." the warlock pouted, thin lips poking outwards and tempting Alec like the devil on his left shoulder.

"So, Alec, what is your family like?"

Alec blinked back to reality. "Well, my parents are rather strict," Alec starts, earning a nod. "And my younger brother is rather-"

"You have siblings? Pardon the interruption, may I ask how many?" Alec smiled at the spark in Magnus' eyes ad nodded.

"Three. My younger sister Isabel, my younger brother Max and my adopted brother Jace. Jace is also my parabatai," Alec states.

Magnus sets his elbows on the table and rests his chin on his intertwined fingers, the glamour in his eyes faded away to reveal serpentine orbs that made Alec's stomach boil in anticipation. "I see. You're a very interesting person, Alec,"

"How so?" Alec arched a brow and received a fondly amused look. "You're so precious and special and you don't even know it. You're the most beautiful creature in all of space and you're so humble and sweet. You're _incredibly_ interesting," Magnus states, reaching out and placing a hand on Alec's soft cheek.

He was about to continue his genuine compliments when the waiter appeared with their food, this time earning two sets of glares. A bead of sweat trickled down his neck and he placed the food and drinks on the table before leaving as quickly as he could while still upholding the restaurant's professional demeanor.

Magnus sighed and reluctantly pulled his hand from the warm flesh, noting with glee the slight frown that creased the holy child's lips.

Alec took a small sip of his watermelon crush and grimaced lightly at the tart taste of alcohol. "My siblings are really confident, they have every reason to be. Izzy's all feminine beauty and Jace looks like he was carved by the gods." Alec says honestly, feeling inadequacy about himself when his siblings are mentioned.

Magnus noticed and frowned, "Alec, you are _literally_ created by god himself; you are an actual blood angel. There is **nothing** in this world as beautiful as you are," Magnus took great pleasure at the bright flush crossing Alec's cheeks that the boy tried to hide by pushing a forkful of pasta into his mouth before widening his eyes in shock.

"This is amazing!" Alec stated after swallowing his mouthful.

Magnus grinned, "Good, if you didn't like it I'd feel bad for ordering it."

Alec blushes again and looked down at his plate, only a few months and Magnus knew him better than his family. The thought brought a light frown to his face; were they looking for him? Did they even care? Izzy and Jace would for sure, but he wasn't positive about his parents, the same ones that threatened to disown him if he didn't stop being gay. His mother might care, but seeing as she stood by while his father spat insults at him, he assumed she'd get over it quickly. Hell, they obviously knew he wasn't their son so they didn't have to go on pretending with him gone.

"Alec?" Magnus' voice cut through the haze and he found himself staring into gold eyes.

"Oh, sorry, what?"

"Are you alright? You look paler than before, like you were thinking of something unpleasant." Magnus' worried frown broke his heart and he shook his head lightly.

"No, I'm fine... just wondering if my parents care. They're probably relieved they don't have to keep up the facade anymore." of all the things he was expecting, it wasn't a gentle hand resting on his cheek and a look of pity.

"Of course they care, Alec. They love you; they'd be fools not to," Magnus states with confidence.

After they finished their meal, they headed off to the mall, hand in hand.


	6. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec get to know more about each other after shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to think I'm addicted to this story...  
> Asha is frickin hilarious XD

Magnus Bane took "shop 'till you drop" to the literal sense. Alec had been shopping with his sister, mother and Jace all together and he was less exhausted than he was now. They hadn't bought anything, but Magnus kept trying on clothes or making Alec try them on, that was tiresome to the hunter. On the bright side, if his pants ever caught fire, he could rip them off in less than three seconds. He tried on just about everything, but drew the line when Magnus held up a pair of leather short-shorts with a mesh cut-off shirt, though he knew it was mainly for teasing purposes.

"We aren't leaving this mall until you have at least seven outfits; one for each week!" Magnus stated stubbornly, arms crossed and eyes staring at Alec, waiting for possible banter and beaming when all he got was a reluctant sigh. "Well, I guess your lack in taste is part of your charm," Magnus teased with a sigh, poking the black T-shirt with an embroidered dark purple rose in front.

"What do you mean?" Alec fake sulked pouted, earning a light laugh from the warlock.

"Well, your naivety is charming and sweetly precious, too." Magnus states and winks cheekishly at the shorter boy. "So, I suppose I'll let you get away with just three outfits for the day," Magnus snickered at the relieved look on Alec's face. Alec and Magnus were both incredibly grateful that Alec's huge wings could recede into nothingness (though they questioned how and resolved to research it later). They'd make shopping pretty difficult if they hadn't.

"So, Magnus, I think it's your turn." Magnus blinked as they walked to the nearest parked cab and got in.

"My turn for what?" he finally asked lightly after giving directions to the driver.

"Your turn to tell me your story," Alec answered and sipped his tea they'd gotten from a Starbucks in the mall.

"Well, it's a bit of a downer," Magnus states and drums his fingers along the coffee cup. "And despite me living so long, I haven't done as much with my life as I wished," Alec gave him a sympathetic look that warmed the Warlock's heart, this boy was a true treasure. "Well, let's start from the beginning," Magnus sipped his latte and started his long, depressing story of his existence, from his "father's" many attempts to kill him, his mother's suicide and him burning his step-father to death to protect himself, his father taking him with him to raise him in hell afterwards, how he thinks Asmodeus played a part in his mother's death and everything else of importance.

"Oh Magnus," Alec breathed, carefully placing a hand on the demon's shoulder with lightness of feathers. "None of that was your fault, you know that, right?"

Magnus nodded and smiled softly, taking Alexander's hand in his grip gently, looking at the strong but delicate-looking hand and not knowing how something so frail could be such a powerful and efficient warrior. "It was a long time ago, Alec," Magnus soothed and drew circles over the top of the angel's hand with his thumb, somewhat entranced by the contrast in their skin colors. Caramel on cream, as Asha teased him when she first saw Alec. The rest of the ride was contently silent, Alec even started dozing on Magnus' shoulder. Of course, Magnus was never very good with temptation, so he delicately kissed Alec's forehead and nuzzled his hair until they arrived.

"I swear to Satan if she ruined my kitchen trying to make one of her god awful concoctions, I'm going to murder Asha and bury her bones in a human graveyard," Magnus swore when they reached the building he called home, taking the first elevator to his flat while Alec snickered at him, the half breed looking adorable with a pout on his lips and his arms crossed like a child throwing a tantrum. As soon as they reached his door, Magnus waved a hand and the oak popped open obligingly. "Asha! What did you ruin this time!?" he shouted and stormed into his flat while Alec hung up his jacket, hearing a startled sound in the kitchen.

"... It definitely wasn't the kitchen!" Asha's voice called defensively.

"ARE YOU JOKING! THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME THIS MONTH!" Magnus snapped, sounding more disbelieving than angry and storming into the kitchen. ".... Why is the kitchen so clean?"

"I told you I didn't ruin it!" Asha teased with a smug look.

"Asha, I can kill you at any time."

"Sure, but how boring your life would be without me," she stated smugly and leaned against the doorway.

"If by boring you mean peaceful, than yes, how _boring_ ," Magnus drawled, earning a sound of insulted shock and an apple thrown at his head, which disappeared before popping into the fruitbowl harmlessly.

"Smug bastard... stupid glittery Edward wannabe," Asha grumbled as she left the house.

"Those are fighting words! And at least Edward Collin doesn't rip his shirt off every three seconds!"

"Shut up! Jacob is bae as fuck! Oh, and call me if you need anything Alec! I know how difficult it can be around Glitter butt!" and with that she shut the door behind her, Alec laughing and Magnus scowling and shaking his head.

"What am I going to do with her...?"

"You love me and you know it!" they both heard from the hall through the door.


	7. Asmodeus' gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus appears and tells Alec he wasn't the one who murdered Alec's mother, now known as Annarose. She was killed shortly after his birth and Asmodeus was blamed since he was the last one seen with her.  
> Annarose pronounced Anna-rose-eh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Themesong for this chap: Once upon a December

Alec didn't know who the man in front of him was, but since he looked so much like Magnus, he assumed he was Asmodeus. "Alexander Lightwood... no, that's not quite right, neither the first nor last names are yours." Alec blinked, eyes narrowing and stepping back into the corner of the library, trapped. _Dammit, nice one Alec!_

"Do you know me somehow?" he asked cautiously.

"Rest assured, boy, if I wanted you dead or injured we wouldn't be chatting," Asmodeus stated dryly with his brow arched.

"Then why are you here? Magnus isn't home," Alec informs and wishes he'd gotten weapons for self defense, he had the feeling he wouldn't be able to handle the fallen on his own regardless though.

"I merely wanted to speak with you, I thought you were her son and was only proven correct after some of my spies checked into the Clave's birth records." Asmodeus stated and steeples his fingers together.

"'Her' son?"

"Rose's child; she was the leader of a family of angels. Fell in love with a human and had a child; that's you," he specified by pointing a sharp nail in Alec's direction.

"My mother's name was Rose?"

"Well, Annarosa, but even her enemies called her Rose," Asmodeus states flippantly.

"But... what exactly do you want from me? You already killed her," the bitterness in his tone surprised him, not even knowing his mother but knowing he would never know her was what killed him. Was Asmodeus here to finish the job? But then, why would he waste time with polite conversation?

"I would never kill Rose," Asmodeus spat, gold eyes glowing sharply and taken Alec aback.

Asmodeus calmed himself, running a hand through his hair in a way that reminded Alec of Magnus, and sighed deeply. "Rose was not killed by me; that was someone else, though I don't know who. Everyone assumes I did it because I was the last to be seen with her body." Asmodeus said with shocking somberness.

"Then why are you-"

"You are her son, since you'll never meet her in person, I felt you may at least want to see her." Alec blinked, brows furrowed.

"How-?"

"I wouldn't raise your hopes unless I had a way. Take this," Asmodeus tossed an odd pendant that Alec caught on reflex. It looked like a blank pendant necklace, the flat, smooth silver surface was about the size of a silver dollar. The blank front slowly changing to a rose surrounded by thorns forming a bow and arrow.

"Well, looks like my hunch is correct. You're definitely her son," Asmodeus seemed both sorrowful and elated at the fact. "That pendant will let you see her and your father, be wary though, because you can be seen. If you're seen by the wrong person, things could be disastrous, especially if the one hunting you saw what you look like. It won't alter anything present drastically, though, so don't worry about that scyfi nonsense." Asmodeus advised. "Now, think of the one you want to see first. Carefully picture her name in your mind and recognize her as your mother, or your father as he is. His name was-"

"What the actual hell are you doing here," a familiar voice spat acerbically.

"Magnus, my son! How are-"

"You're not welcome here," Magnus interrupted.

"That's no way to speak to your sire," Asmodeus sighed and smirked, clearly unaffected by the acrid manner his son was speaking to him.

Magnus' face turned dark and he growled, sharp teeth bared threateningly. "Get. Out."

Asmodeus held his hands up and and smiled apologetically at Alec. "I apologize, Alexander, but it appears my time has been cut short. At least you know what to do about your mother; I'll come back another time and explain a bit more." Asmodeus promised before disappearing in a blazing fire, leaving nothing but a scorched circle.

Magnus scowled at the spot his father had stood in, then turned to Alec. "What did the bastard say?" the warlock huffed and ran his hands through his hair in slight exasperation. He closed his eyes briefly, mentally counting to five before opening them again. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Magnus asked cautiously. He sighed in relief when Alec shook his head and wrapped his arms around the shadowhunter, nuzzling his nose into Alec's black locks and closing his eyes, trying to calm himself.

Alec took out the pendant and looked at the intricate design before he understood; it was his mother's symbol, her emblem. It was a way to lead him back to her, even if only for a second. This wasn't just a gift, it was a final farewell from Asmodeus to Alec's parents. He wanted Alec to say goodbye and have closure, getting to see his mother. Alec had never felt so grateful to anyone, let alone a prince of hell, in his life.

* * *

"I don't care how long it takes; find him!" a woman's voice roared viciously. Several low-level creatures nodded and dispersed to search for someone very important.

"Faith, they're exhausted-"

"That's no excuse! NO ONE has a right to rest until he's safe and sound with us!" [Faith ](http://www.wigsrika.com/images/201005/long%20wigs%2013CWL005.jpg)snapped, her long, wavy pale blond curls falling into her angered green eyes.

"Faith," a man with short, messy dark violet hair interrupted her banter, voice calm but stern and his dark grey eyes attempting to sooth her with unspoken but solid promise, "We'll find him," they said to her.

Faith stopped and nodded jaggedly, her hair bouncing with the movement. "Yes, I'm sorry, I just... you're right, [Raziel](http://pics.haircutshairstyles.com/img/photos/full/2011-01/emo_purple_hair_style534.jpg)" she sighed and gripped her ringlets in frustration, a tanned hand resting on her shoulders.

"It'll be fine, Faith. We've looked this long, he can't stay out of our sights forever."

"Yea... thanks, Adiv(1)." The female agreed, feeling emotionally drained. "I just... I never even got to meet him," she sniffled, rubbing her nose with her arm and blinking away tears.

"He's probably waiting for us right now, just keep your namesake, sister." Faith nodded, feeling numb while her brothers tried to calm her. She wanted her nephew, to meet him and know him and tell him stories about his parents that were ripped from him before he could remember anything about them. She'd find him, and she would make sure nothing tore him from their family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Adiv: means gentle, delicate, merciful.


	8. A new (old) friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets an "old" friend of his parents. Aura Aurora tells him and Magnus a few things she feels they might want to know.  
> This chap will be told with flashbacks.

Magnus had insisted on taking Alec somewhere he said the Shadowhunter might need in the future.

"But where are we going?"

"To an old friend's house. She lives outside of the city," Magnus answered, lacing up his boots that came to his knees, his black ripped skinny jeans tucked into said boots and a mesh tight shirt under his black mid-drift shirt with "Sparkle Bitch" done in purple sequins. A gift from his "dear" friend Asha.

"But who is she?"

"She's a half witch half Wiccan. She doesn't like strangers but Since you're Rose's son, she'll probably make an exception." Magnus answered honestly, putting on his sparkling makeup and gelling his hair. "Her name is Aura Aurora. You can ask her anything and she'll probably tell you." Magnus stated while he hailed a cab, telling him to drive him to the forest on the outskirts of the city. When they were dropped off, Magnus began leading the way down a worn dirt path.

No matter how much he looked, Alec couldn't see the road past the thick, healthy foliage surrounding them, flowers bloomed along the side happily and seemed to wave to them in the breeze. Birds serenaded their greeting and crickets sang in their presence. It was beautiful.

"So, does she charge for her assistance like you do?" Alec asked to break the silence, listening as crickets and birds chirped.

"She usually does things for free, depending on what they are. You have to find her first, which, unless you know her, is almost impossible unless you're truly desperate."

Alec nodded, looking around. "Is she also immortal?"

"To a point, she still ages. Just a bit slower than most humans. Her ancestors died in various ways, but that actually builds an immunity for the next in the line. Hardly anything can kill her aside from blood loss or extreme emotional agony." Magnus states, looking around a bit before walking through bushes leading away from the path.

Alec followed and saw that, after a few steps in thick bushes that would cause those who didn't know where they were going to turn around, there was a stone pathway leading to a large cabin-like cottage. The lawn was an emerald green carpet of natural grass, daisies dotting the area and a small waterfall in the side of the hill next to her was small, but large enough to form a fair-sized stream filled with healthy fish, the water sparkling due to rippling sunlight reflections. The house itself was surrounded with countless irises of every color and kind, floral trees formed a barrier against the back of the cottage. It was like a perfect picture or peace and tranquility.

Magnus walked up the wooden stairs and knocked politely on the door. Not soon after, a girl looking in her early twenties opened the doors, brown/gold eyes looking at Magnus before pursing her plush pink lips, her long, waving golden-brown hair trailed to her calves. She was about 5'5, 5'6 and had porcelain-olive skin.

She arched a brow and blinked her full lashes, crossing her arms under her large breasts. "Magnus Bane; can't you call before you visit?" she sighed and shook her head before noticing Alec and narrowing her eyes. "This is new, I've never known you to bring other guests-"

"This is Alexander. _Her_ son," Magnus said softly, Aura looked shocked, lips lightly parted and eyes widening.

"... That's a different story entirely then, come in Alexander." she invited graciously, opening her door wide. "I see Magnus led you down the old path; you could've walked straight for about ten minutes and been at my front door." she stated bluntly and threw her hair into a thick, messy bun with several strands falling around her face. It was then that Alec realized she was dressed in jean shorts and a black tank-top, barefoot on the smooth wooden floor.

"Did we interrupt anything?" Alec asked apologetically.

"Oh, no," she flipped her hand as if to dismiss his anxiety. "I was just lounging around. I'm very lazy, you know." she laughed and went to the kitchen. "Would you like anything to drink or snack on? I would've been more decent if I'd've known I'd have company," she said sorrowfully, casting an exasperated glare at Magnus, who made himself right at home on the black velvet couch. "So, what's your full name? I'm Aura Aurora, known as the Witch of Space," she did a mock curtsy with good intention and manners with her shorts.

"I'm Alexander Lightwood. Everyone calls me Alec, though. I'm a Shadowhunter. Or I was," Alec answered, shaking her hand. She smiled and nodded, bringing out a tray of tea and snacks, three perfect fine china cups that were delicately made with true craftsmanship, carved from genuine foggy crystal and painted with gold and silver, probably by hand, rested on their saucers.

"It's peach vanilla tea, would you like some?" both men agreed, more for etiquette than because they were thirsty. "Do you take anything in your tea, Alec? Sugar? Cream?"

"Cream and four sugars, please." she smiled softly and nodded, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "just like your mother" under her breath. Magnus just took the drink as is. Aura poured in liquid caramel, one sugar and a splash of cream in hers, taking a delicate sip.

"I'm going to assume you're here for a reason and not just for pleasantries?" Aura mused, tracing her finger along the crystal-painted rim of the cup and making it sing softly, oddly setting Alec's nerves at ease. Something about the melody seemed familiar...

"That's right," Magnus broke his thoughts. "Alec never knew his real mother, I was hoping you could tell the both of us more about her."

"Annarose... she was my closest friend. She didn't look down on anyone unless they truly deserved it, even then she felt pity and took mercy on her enemies." she smiled softly and raised the cup to her lips for a soft sip.

"Asmodeus gave me this," Alec showed the pendant to the witch, Magnus' eyes widening, not knowing his father had given his crush anything.

"I see..." Aura said softly, carefully taking the pendant in a silk handkerchief as if it were as fragile as the cups she used. "This is called a 'sacred sight'. It gives the wielder the ability to see flashbacks of time or even travel back in time, if the desire is desperate enough." she states and looks at the intricate design, examining it with a critical eye. "There's no doubt, the emblem in the center is the crest of the last owner which will only appear for their bloodline. You are Annarose's son," she said softly, sounding both excited and close to tears.

"What if someone else touched it?"

"Then it will show their ancestral crest, it will revert back to your crest when you take it back," she states, taking the pendant in her bare hand and having a beautiful, intricate pentagram made of stars appear surrounding the crescent moon cradling the sun.

"Ms. Aurora-"

"Just Aura, please."

"Okay, Aura. Uhm... how old are you, if I may ask."

"Physically, I'm only eighteen. Spiritually, my soul is far older than anyone else. As such, I am a spirit elder." she answers easily, earning a tease from Magnus and throwing a scone at the warlock's head. "However, my ancestor was dear friends with your mother. I am your godmother, you know." she states and grins at the shocked expression on both males' faces. "What did you want to know about your mother?"

"Everything! What was she like, what her favorite things are, do we look alike? Who was my father-?"

"Okay, okay. I get it, I'll tell you everything I know on the subject," Aura calmed, placing the pendant back in Alec's hand. "Now... where to begin? Let's see, your father's name is Absalom(1) Crystalcross. Your mother's was Annarose Trueheart, you following so far?" Both men nodded, looking enraptured and drinking their tea, tapping the side of her cup lightly in thought.

"Your mother met your father when she was assigned to be his guardian. For Absalom, it was love at first sight, for Annarose, it took quite a bit of time. But, after three years, they built a solid bond together. Annarose was the leader of a group of angels, but they gave up their angelic aura in fear of being killed or used to make weapons, which your mother did not. She kept her angel aura while the rest of her team were downgraded to shadowhunters."

Aura paused and took a sip of her tea. "Around that time, Annarose became pregnant," she looked at Alec and saw him completely engrossed in the tale and poured more tea and caramel into her cup, stirring absentmindedly, eyes losing focus as she became lost in the past. "On the day of your birth, your father was killed protecting the barracks your mother was giving birth in. Annarose knew this when her mated rune burned, but she had to focus on birthing her baby as healthily as possible, which required all of her focus and energy. Angels were never meant to give birth," she said and sipped her drink, looking over the rim of her cup.

Magnus was even more enthralled than Alec, leaning off the edge of the couch and towards Aura, earning a fond eyeroll from the witch. "She gave birth to healthy baby boy, but she had little time to celebrate. Weak, still bleeding from giving birth and exhausted after hours of labor, she bundled her child and ran from the building in hopes of saving her baby. She left him on the steps of a Shadowhunter's institute, placing a seal on her child before anyone could sense his aura that gave the information of his heritage. She ran afterwards to lead the demons away; or at least, that's the official tale. The pendant will reveal everything, when you're ready for it." Aura ended her brief story with her advise and wrinkled her nose in confusion after biting into a cold pecan cookie. "There's also a rumor that her group is looking for you, hoping that the demons didn't reach you and that you're safe." she informed and finished off three more cookies.

Alec blinked slowly, processing everything at once. So, his last name wasn't Lightwood; it was either Trueheart or Crystalcross. That explained why he never acted much like his family, why he always felt ostracized and that he didn't belong with them. That was also why everyone said he didn't look much like his parents or sister aside from their hair color; they weren't blood. He was still thinking on things when a large photo album was dropped in his lap, startling him from his daze.

"That's all I can give you," she states softly in apology. "But I still hope it's enough for now." Alec flipped open to the first page and saw a group of shadowhunters, Aura began pointing each one out.

Faith Hopespark was his mother's closest female friend, known for being passionate and outspoken (reminding Alec of Jace) and always ready to lend a hand. She immediately called "dibs" on being his aunt when she found out his mother was pregnant. Her emerald gaze and perfect gold curls deceived a lot of people into thinking she was stupid or vain in her appearance, only to be shocked at her capable fighting and compassionate nature.

Then there was the mysterious but gentle looking Raziel Galeforce next to his brother, Marquis. Raziel was described as more of a shadow than his loud sibling, blending into the background as much as he could and guarding the others from a distance while Marquis showed off for the camera.

Standing with a soft smile on his face next to Faith was Adiv Greyvine, the gentlest of the group and the voice of reason.

To the far right was Cassius Dawnbreaker, the brash violent fighter, usually the first one to rush into battle with his fists flailing and Suzette Blackwell, the other female having died along with Alec's mother, leaving five of the group members still alive, her straight red hair brushed her shoulders and her pale hazel eyes sparkled with life in the picture. She was, apparently, more of a silent spy for the group when they needed info, slipping in and out of crowded areas with no issues due to her tiny frame.

Alec flipped the page and felt his heart stop, instinctively knowing it was her. It was a picture of his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1): Absalom means "Father of Peace" in Hebrew.


	9. Annarose Trueheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annarose's past is revealed when Alec falls asleep. Alec lays his eyes on his mother for the first time. pic is Annarose

* * *

The only thing running through Alec's mind was how beautiful his mother was, her long, silky straight black hair trailed down to the small of her back, her eyes were an ethereal combination of different shades of purple, her pale skin glowed from the picture, her plush, pale salmon lips were lightly tugging at the corners as a soft expression, her long lashes amplifying the large innocence her round orbs radiated. Her eyes were so dazzling, an unearthly shade of sacred coloring long lost to the world, seeming to stare through the camera/picture and look at her son with adoration and sorrow. She was truly, genuinely beautiful, he only hoped her personality was even a quarter as lovely as she was in appearance.

"You get your looks from your mother," Magnus acknowledged lightly, Aura nodding in agreement.

"And his height; though his father was tall as well." Alec ignored the comments and flipped to another page, seeing a man with familiar ever blue eyes, brown hair and pale skin smiling gently at the camera; though it felt almost like she was gazing straight at Alec.

"You have your father's eyes," Aura stated obviously, with a very soft voice.

"Alec wears them better," Magnus answered back, crossing his arms and looking slightly smug.

"Who do I take after? In personality," Alec asked gently, his hand resting on the bordering of his mother's picture.

"I'd say you're a fair mix of both, though I barely know you. You have a mixed aura; strong but peaceful like your mother, intelligent but not a know-it-all like your father, gentle and understanding, willing to accept anyone, like the both of them. But, there's a fire there that's all _you_ ," Aura answered, munching on another cookie and sipping her tea.

Magnus observed his awestruck crush lightly, a smile tugging the corners of his lips and pale blush on his cheeks. Aura recognized the look, it was the same one that Absalom would give Annarose before and after they got together. A look of longing and adulation.

Alec turned the page and saw a picture of his mother, several months along and heavily pregnant, standing on a beach wearing a frilly pink and white two piece with her belly proudly bulging out, her hair waving from sea salt and face soft, purple eyes adoring as she looked at her growing baby.

"These are also for you," Aura states and hands over a box filled with videos to Magnus despite directing the statement to Alec. "But you may want to leave now; I'm expecting unwelcome company at any moment," she drawled with a light eyeroll.

Magnus arched a brow but nodded, not many people got such animosity from Aura, but when they did it was well deserved. He had a gut feeling he didn't want to be there when whoever they were showed up.

"Then we'll take our leave, thank you for having us over. Are you ready, Alec?" Alec nodded, the album safely tucked inside the video box while he stood, thanking Aura for her hospitality and overall kindness.

"It was my pleasure; and it was wonderful to finally meet you, Alec." she smiled and gave him a swift but gentle hug that seemed to ease his worries away. Magnus gave her a hug of his own before they set off to leave for home, Aura smiling and waving until they were out of sight, when she sighed and headed back inside to change into her more "professional attire".

It was a good thing she had changed when she did, because as soon as she laced up her bowed-front ribbon heels, there was a knock at the door, which she answered with as much welcome as an iceberg to the titanic.

"Your ' _Majesty_ ', how may I help you?" she drawled with a tone as cold as the void, looking disdainfully at the being in front of her.

* * *

"So that was Aura? I didn't expect her to be so... kind. Or sassy," Alec admitted when they reached the apartment.

"Not many people do; usually you have to earn her trust. She must've liked your aura."

"Is that how she got her name? She can see auras?"

"Well, yes. Even I don't know her real name. I've been friends with most of her ancestors, but they always end up different enough to be their own individual person." Magnus says as he opens the door to his home, holding it open for Alec. "You could set those videos in the library and watch them, or maybe you should rest and process everything. I think the latter would be best," he admits, his glamoured eyes observing Alec's careful hold on the box, like it were a precious gift- which it was. Another thing he could add to the list of things he liked about Alec; he was properly grateful, took care of things he's given and didn't take them for granted. Then again, it probably helps that he didn't know what he'd lost before. It was endearing how much he cared for the person he'd never met before in his life, and unfortunately never would. It was charming and sorrow inducing at the same time; heartbreaking in the most bittersweet way.

"I think I'll rest first," Alec answered, looking lovingly at the box.


	10. Dinner and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have dinner together and get to know each other. Afterwards, Magnus leaves when he gets a call from one of his clients.

Alec sat on his bed, looking at the picture of his parents he had long since memorized and wondering what the happy looking couple was like. He yearned to know his parents- his _birth_ parents. Would they be proud of him? Would they accept him for being gay? Would/did they love him? Or would they be like his adopted parents and just shape him into tool? For some reason, as he looked at his mother's gentle face, he doubted that last one.

"Alexander?" Magnus knocked on the door, Alec shutting the album and set it on his bedside dresser.

"Yes?"

"Dinner's ready." the warlock says and a look at the clock tells Alec he'd been lost in his mind for four hours.

"Oh, um... I'll be out in a second!" he promised and changed out of his pajamas.

"I'll be in the dining room," Magus stated through the door, the sound of his feet pattering on the solid floors fading.

Some worn jeans and a worn black t-shirt were Alec's dinner attire, he didn't even bother with shoes... classy as hell, Alexander, classy... as... hell. He took a deep breath and walked out of his room, heading downstairs towards the dining room.

"Alexander! I see you've gone the extra mile to look fancy for our dinner," Magus teases, his hair down and reaching his shoulders, no glitter or makeup and only wearing a silk purple blouse and a pair of tight designer jeans.

"I see you've returned the favor in kind," Alec instinctively rebutted, years of caring for his sarcastic siblings built up quite a store of sass for himself.

Magnus wasn't mad, quite the opposite, he let out a brief but amused laugh and shook his head lightly with a fond smile.

"Please, sit down. I tried my hand at cooking for the first time in about fifty years and I need to have an unbiased opinion on my incredible culinary abilities!" he threw his arms out with a big, childish grin exposing most of his glittering white teeth.

Alec smiled shyly, not daring to think the warlock went the extra mile for him and cooking to impress him, he probably wanted to make sure his cooking skills haven't deteriorated from not using them for tens of years, even if the excuse was pathetically lame. It was enough to deter his thoughts from anything romantic. The realization that Magnus had traded in the grand long square table for a small round one so they'd be closer together couldn't possibly mean anything. Nope, definitely not.

Nonetheless the inkling of hope was there when he sat down in the seat adjacent from the (usually) sparkling man who seemed ecstatic- then again, Alec had been very distrusting of the half demon at the beginning and oftentimes refused to even leave his room sometimes, he never outright said it was Magnus, usually using headaches or some other form of sickness, but to the glittering warlock it was glaringly obvious. The magic user never took it personally, he knew how terrifying it was to be taken from everything you knew and live with a stranger, so he didn't push the angel.

"Magnus, I just wanted to say... thank you for being so patient with me. Even though you didn't have to be, you were kind ever since we first met. So, thank you." Alec fiddled with the fraying hem of his shirt, not really able to look the warlock in the eye from humility.

Magnus stared at the angel in surprise, even most of his clients never thanked him for his assistance, let alone a _Shadowhunter_.

"I- you're welcome, Alexander." he smiles softly at the sheepish Nephilim.

"How do you eat this?" Alec pointed at the lobster in front of him, eliciting a snicker from the high warlock of Brooklyn.

"Like this," the halfblood demonstrated the correct way to eat crustacean, looking ridiculously elegant as he did so.

"Hey, Magnus?" the  angelic hunter broke the comfortable silence, eliciting a "Mhmm?" from the warlock around a mouthful of gigantic shrimp.

"How long have you been alive?"

Magnus thinks on the question and chews his mouthful of lobster before swallowing and answering.

"Around four hundred, I think." he says at last, arching a brow when Alec's jaw dropped and try to unhinge itself.

"Four... hundred... years?" he asks at last, earning another amused eyebrow arch from the warlock. He seemed to do that quite a bit.

"No, Alexander, four hundred seconds." he drawls playfully, making the angel blush in embarrassment.

"S-sorry, it's just... surprising; you look so young."

"Yes, well, if I looked my age I'd be dust." the warlock states in amusement with a warm glimmer in his glamoured eyes. "And how old are _you_ , if I may ask."

"I'm twenty," something flashed on the warlock's face for a moment, looking wistful for just a moment before giving an easy smile.

"Still so young, and amazingly resilient. Most people would have suffered a nervous breakdown after finding out what you had so quickly." Magnus complimented in a genuine and non-overbearing way.

"I... had a lot of time to think when they pumped me full of drugs for the auction. So, I came to terms pretty quickly."

The silence after the statement was almost suffocating and for once, Alec regretted his instinctive wit. Neither of them wanted to remember _how_ he was brought here, only that he **was** here and he was safe and cared for, instead of being used by some unknown brute.

"Why are your eyes glamoured?" Alec squints a bit to make sure his own weren't playing tricks, simultaneously trying to break the atmosphere.

"Ah, well..." for once the warlock looked... nervous, scared, almost. "My eyes tend to terrify many people, I don't want you to lose your appetite because they're out."

Alec, when he saw the forlorn look in those brown eyes, couldn't help but blurt his thoughts: "I like your eyes, I think they're beautiful... and exotic." he blushes when he sees the warlock stare at him, open-mouthed and an expression of pure awe on his face. He suddenly grinned brightly, pearl-white teeth gleaning in the artificial light.

"Be careful, Alexander, because I'm beginning to fall for you more and more every time you open that lovely mouth." Alec blushed again, this man had made him blush more in the past few weeks than he had since he was a child. It was off-putting and relieving at the same time, he wasn't sure he could feel this many emotions anymore before he met Magnus.

"So, Alec, since you asked me why my eyes are glamoured, I think it only fair you tell me why you haven't had your wings out lately?" the boy with blue eyes and hair of raven's feathers blushed and fidgeted.

"I still can't really control them; I'm worried they'll end up getting slammed in a door or something if I have them out all the time." he admits and shudders at the thought. His wings, while beautiful and strong looking, were actually very fragile and delicate. And _very_ sensitive.

"Can you control them at all yet?" Magnus asked in concern, earning a shake of the head from the angel. At this point they were both full so Magnus snapped away the dishes. "That's odd... perhaps we could try some exercises and strengthen-" he was cut off by a ringing on his work phone, making his eye twitch, ignoring the sound for the most part. "... As I was saying-"

"Shouldn't you get that? It might be important," Alec points out, making the warlock sigh. He was happy the angel encouraged his work, though... even if his work _was_ interrupting his Alec-time.

"I'll be right back," he promises and excuses himself from the table.

Alec could faintly hear him snap at the person on the other line and grinned fondly at how frustrated Magnus got over their date getting interrupted.

'Wait, hold it right there, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. We've stated before this is not a date!' his mind halted.

'Why would he even want to date me? I'm a hybrid freak who doesn't even know where he truly comes from and I've done nothing but cause problems for-'

"Alexander, I'm sorry." Magnus interrupts his mental beat-down with a genuinely remorseful expression, "someone needs my help."

Alexander nodded in understanding. "Of course Magnus, thanks for making dinner. It was great getting to know you."

Magnus smiled lightly, "to make up for the interruption... maybe we could go to the carnival tomorrow?" the half blood tried not to sound to hopeful.

"Sure, that sounds fun."

"It's a date then," Magnus says and kisses Alec's cheek, teleporting out before he could see the reaction.

Alec stood there in a daze, his hand on his cheek before reality caught up to him making him blush bright red and grin like a fool.

"Well, that escalated quickly," a familiar voice mused behind him. Alec turned around and saw none other that Magnus' father, Asmodeus.

"You-!?"

"Hello, Alexander. Miss me?"


	11. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus tells Alexander his side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I for one think the themesong suits the Asmodeus in my story well- he's a bit of a tragic character in this story and there will be a chapter just for him pretty soon!

[This Chap's themsesong](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/3KlxqKHzV0U/hqdefault.jpg?custom=true&w=246&h=138&stc=true&jpg444=true&jpgq=90&sp=68&sigh=gTwcxTuKYnhSoVHffMqpSIUQcuc)

* * *

Asmodeus was leaning against the doorway, hands in his pockets in a very Magnus like position.

"Why are you here?" Alec demands, his palms sweaty. For some reason, something inside him told him to calm down, that Asmodeus would never hurt him. He kindly explained to that side that Asmodeus was a prince of hell and he was an angel (or at least part of one by birth) and that Magnus wasn't home to help him if things went wrong.

"This time I made sure there'd be no interruptions-"

"What did you do to Magnus!?"

Asmodeus held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'd never hurt my favorite son-... well, not without a damn good reason, at least. I just sent him on a wild goose chase. And I placed a field around us so no one can intrude," Asmodeus explains and sits down on the chair adjacent from Alec's.

"... You look like your mother... but your height and most of your eye color are your father's. Except the ring of violet around your pupils- those are your mother's too." the demon prince states softly and gives the half angel an almost... fond look. Like the ones Izzy and Jace would give him after he'd returned after a long mission away. Like he was seeing something or someone precious after an unbearable length of time.

"You were her brother, right? But- how? You're a demon."

"Demons are just fallen angels, Alexander." Asmodeus explains and sighs, crosses his legs, seeming more and more like his son the more Alec looks at him, bits of their mannerisms resembling each other. They both had a habit of crossing their legs when they sit, both of them having similar postures, both seemingly patient and oddly pacifistic but with an undertoned threat of immeasurable power.

"Besides, Rose and I aren't related by blood. It's more like how you consider other Shadowhunters to be your family, at least to an extent. Angel and angel alike, we fight together and live together- we consider each other like family."

"Until you betrayed them," Alec pointed bluntly, earning a dark but still amused glance from one of the original sins.

"... Yeah, until I finally got me out out of the clouds and looked at reality. But that's a story for a different time," the golden eyed prince promises. Asmodeus crossed his legs again, this time folding his arms as well. It was quiet, neither a comfortable nor tense silence before it was broken like melting icicles. "Did you know about your Seraph Blades, Alexander?"

"What?" Alec asked, a bit stumped at the seemingly random question.

"'Seraph' translates from late Latin meaning an angelic being, regarded in traditional Christian angelology as belonging to the highest order of the ninefold celestial hierarchy, associated with light, ardor, and purity. Why would they call a blade an angel?" Asmodeus elucidates.

"Um... because it gives us a connection to their power?" the half-blood guessed.

"Yes and no. Seraph blades were made using angels. _Live_ angels. Of course, the Clave didn't want anyone finding out, so anything about it in the history books was wiped long ago." Asmodeus states grimly, a sneer on his lips at the mention of the object.

"But... how? Why?" Alec had been told by Magnus, but he thought it was a fable or an exaggeration or mislead information. There was no way anyone could murder their angel... right?

"The reason as to why is like you said; it gives Shadowhunters a great boost in power they otherwise couldn't obtain. They needed to create a weapon that would contain holy essence and the incredible powers of the holy spirits. What better way to do that than to use an actual vessel created specifically to contain said powers? Or, to be more precise, bleed out an angel and forge the steel from the iron-esq element in their blood?"

Alec felt sick and shaken, feeling the blood in his own face drain at the mention of the awful misdead. All these years he'd been fighting with a dead angel's body? What the actual hell?! "But-but how did they obtain the angels in the first place?" he was grasping at straws, but _he just couldn't understand._

"I'll tell you. Each Shadowhunter, from birth, used to be assigned seven angels to protect them. It started off small so no one would notice- one angel disappearing every month or so was no major terror; Angels died all the time fighting demons and such, sometimes from protecting their charges. The strange thing was, instead of mourning or searching for their guardians, the Shadowhunters in question wouldn't know who they were talking about. They'd say they never heard of that angel, or that they had no clue who they were talking about. It was like they never existed."

"... Or they were suddenly erased." Alec finishes with a dark look, following the line of reasoning, his gut churning.

"Precisely. Pretty soon, it was all seven angels at a time until none were left. The nephilim never knew what others were talking about when they asked what had happened to their guardians. No one ever suspected the strange 'miraculous' new blades and weapons were to blame for the massacre. Or, maybe those who remembered simply didn't care, seeing as the blades rendered their guardians as irrelevant." Asmodeus snapped his fingers, a cup of steaming orange liquid produced out of thin air that he threw back and swallowed, letting out a light sigh afterwards, smoke from the beverage coiling from his mouth like a writhing snake.

"Wait, this is... I mean, it's not like I don't care but- can you tell me... about my mom?" Alec asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Asmodeus allowed a small, soft smile on his lips, his eyes glinting with brotherly pride and sorrow. "Ah yes... Annarose. She was one of the very few angels who still saw me as her equal, in spite of my fall from grace." he sighed wistfully and pulled out his wallet, looking at a sketch of the aforementioned angelic maiden for a moment with sorrow on his face, well groomed brows furrowing in blatant grief. "She was an understanding, accepting young woman. She fell in love with a Shadowhunter she was assigned to protect. When the rest of her group abandoned their grace to become human and avoid the threat of being weaponized, she kept it because she was already pregnant with you. She wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"What about my dad?" Alec leaned forward in his chair like an excited child seeing their first movie, unable to help himself.

"Your father was an extremely handsome young Shadowhunter... Absalom was his name, I believe. Can't remember his last name, though. He was tall, probably where you get your height from. He had light brown hair and complex blue eyes you've inherited. He was much kinder than most Shadowhunters, if not a bit stern. He had high expectations for both himself and others, but he also knew when others needed their space and time to unwind... even when he wouldn't acknowledge it when it came to himself. He was actually quite... gentle. With Downworlders, I mean. He wasn't condescending or cruel by any means like many nephilim tend to be, never looking down on anyone unless he found their _personality_ appalling... just the opposite, he saw them as equals, made friends with them whenever he could. He wanted to show that Downworlders and Nephilim alike could have peace. He was a merciful being who unknowingly carried the hearts of many with him- the Seelie queen herself had a soft spot for him. Though I suspect it was more of a sibling relationship." he muses and snaps a cigarette into his fingers in another display that he was definitely Magnus' father, taking a long drag and letting the white smoke wind from his mouth like a serpent. That explained why the Fey queen never really messed with him like the others aside from light-hearted teasing- she knew he was Absalom's son, so she had a weak spot for him. Alec made a mental note to speak to her later, if he ever got around to it.

"How did they meet?" Alec asked, absorbing information like a sponge.

Asmodeus gave a small but real smile, his eyes crinkling slightly on the edges the only sign of his true age visible. He took a small puff to keep himself calm before answering.

"When Annarose flew down and was assigned to him... it was love at first sight. Well, she'd been watching over him for some time, and she liked him. Soon they started courting, despite the Clave's nay-say. They didn't let anyone stop them; not rules, the nephilim, or even god himself. They even got married in secret, only inviting their closest and most trusted friends and family to the wedding. Soon afterwords, they were miraculously blessed with a child- and I don't use 'blessings' easily Alexander. Angels weren't meant to reproduce. We may have genitals, but we're almost completely barren, and the feminine specie don't even have wombs. God gave his blessing when he saw just how much they desperately loved each other, and how sorrowful they were that they couldn't have heir own offspring- an embodiment of their love and dedication, so he graced them with you. And damn, did your parents adore you even before you were born." Asmodeus chuckled, amused, affectionate and sorrowful all at once.

"She was so proud and showed you off every chance she could without being obnoxious about it. The first time I saw her after she conceived, she jumped up and down in elation before she had to vomit from motion sickness... I would've had a heart attack if I could've." he opened a strange locket that had three sections, smiling again before closing it.

"In the end, your father died before you were born in battle... he never even got to see you. And I realize -both then and now- how unfair it is, that you got almost no time with them while I had years." Alec felt his throat choke, not because he found out his father died even before his birth, but because of how utterly heartbroken and guilty Asmodeus looked, as if it were genuinely **his** fault that Alec didn't get to know his parents.

"You know, I've had countless lovers throughout my long life... they say time heals all wounds, but what's time to an immortal being? Losing Annarose, the only sister who still spoke to me normally and cared for me, only broke me further. I may be a demon now, but I wasn't always."

"Why did you join the revolt against God? At least, how did you become a..."

"A fallen? A Prince of Hell?" Asmodeus drawls and flicks his burnt out cig in the garbage before snapping another one. He inhaled the nicotine and sighed it out sadly, wispy ribbons dispersing in the air after dancing briefly, as if to cheer the lust representation and disappearing in shame when it failed.

"I became disillusioned countless years ago. Did you know that once an Angel dies, their soul is shattered and they can't be resurrected? They're stuck wandering the plane they died in for the rest of eternity- or at least until that plane is destroyed, in which case they just.. cease to exist. Who do you think made it that way?" Alec didn't answer, already knowing it was rhetorical and felt himself shiver when Asmodeus grew angrier and angrier with each word he spoke; " **It. Was. GOD**!" he roared, the cigarette burning up completely, leaving a stick of what looked like ash-turned-obsidian from the intensity of the heat Asmodeus was releasing, the cornea of his eyes turning black and enhancing the sharp golden iris with slit pupils the size of splintered ice.

"At least demons and devils don't pretend to care or hide their sadism! We're far more honest than that using, abusing, favorite picking son of a-" Asmodeus stopped, his eyes, which resembled tiger's eye in his rage and his teeth sharpening to shark points turned to normal, he smoothed his hair back with a few deep breaths.

"I watched _so many_ of my brothers and sisters die, so many that I trained with, talked to and lived with just... vanish. Like they were _nothing_ ," he whispered softly, bloody tears betraying his waterline only to sizzle and evaporate when they touched the flesh of his cheeks.

"I always asked why he didn't do anything- why he didn't save them when they would _die_ in his name and followed him since their creation... it was always the same, silence answered my prayers to him, and the other angels would pull the 'don't question god!' or 'everything happens for a reason!' card on me. Finally I just... couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't the all-loving, merciful creator/father everyone preached about- he was an abusive user. He could make another me in a snap if he wanted to, we were always expendable to him. We weren't his beloved children, we were disposable cannon fodder."

Asmodeus sounded so betrayed, so hurt that Alec didn't even think, something in his instincts making him hug the fallen angel right then and there. Asmodeus froze in shock before hugging the angel-borne closer to himself, feeling nostalgic.

Annarose used to hug him the same way before when he was upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this story isn't moving to fast LOL... if it is, should I put in a few fillers?


	12. Sweet Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus remembers Annarose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler/fluff/sad chapter. It helps you know Asmodeus better for the story.

* * *

"Brother Asmodeus! Brother Asmodeus!" said demon prince turned to the familiar voice he'd missed so much, his younger "sister" running up to him. He'd wondered what had the normally calm angel so ecstatic, seeing as she was kind but not easily excitable in her ancient age, but just seeing the bright smile on her face made his own lips turn upward. It was unusual for her to ask him to meet her in the mortal realm though.

"What is is, Annarose?" he leaned most of his weight on one leg with his hands in his pockets, head cocked to one side.

She blushed and giggled happily, her hands covering her mouth and eyes squinting happily. "Take a guess!"

Asmodeus hummed in thought. "You got another promotion from the big man?"

"Nope! Better!"

"You're finally going to give up your Grace?"

"Heavens no!"

"You're becoming God?"

" _Infinitely_ better!" she cheers and jumps up and down.

"I give up, tell me." he chuckled. His sister grins widely and holds up a stick with two lines showing on a tiny screen, pointing at it. "Wait.... you mean... are you..." Asmodeus blabbered, dumbfounded, unable to believe the evidence in front of him as he helplessly rubbed his head that was hurting from trying to comprehend the situation.

"Isn't it wonderful!? I'll be a mother! I'll have a baby!" she couldn't stop smiling and her hands were squeezed into fists, shaking in excitement.

"But... wait... wait, wait, _wait_ just a minute..." he rubbed his forehead in exhaustion. "How is this even possible? You don't have a uterus-"

"A what?" she interrupted in obvious confusion.

".... The thing female humans have to make offspring." Asmodeus explains dryly with a twitching brow.

"Oh! It's a miracle then! God gave us a sign that he accepts our love for each other!" she says gleefully.

"Yeah... sure, Anna. Anyway, what are you going to name it?"

"I'm not sure! I'll name it when it's born; it's the possibilities that make it interesting!"

Asmodeus could only sigh and smile faintly as his usually semi-stoic sibling excitedly rambled on the different things her baby could be and do... before she had to run off and puke in the bushes for upsetting her baby and bouncing around. A part of him faintly wanted to rip her nephilim husband to shreds for deflowering his Rose, but another part was immensely grateful for the joy the act brought.

Of all his brothers and sisters, Annarose deserved happiness the most in his eyes. He sat down on a nearby tree-stump, crossing his legs and patiently watching/listening to his energized sister ramble, the angelic woman using arm and hand motions in her blind euphoria. Asmodeus knew he'd be teased if anyone other than Annarose saw the gentle, tender and cherishing expression on his face. He knew he had a soft spot for his sister, but he couldn't help it. She was devoted, doting, and had the most ridiculous tendency to care coupled with an unshakable kindness in-and-out of battle.

"Right... So, how's your boyfriend-"

"Husband," she interrupted, her hands on her hips in a stern manner.

"Right. _Husband_. How's he taking the news?" obviously well, with how amorous his sister's relationship is with Absalom was. Romeo and Juliet had nothing on the intense devotion the two had for one another, one or the other would die with no hesitance or pretty words, only the immense adulation they held for one another, not to prove anything, but to stay together.

"I haven't told him just yet, I'm going to wait until I can feel it move," she grins proudly and rested her hand on her still flat belly, sensing the tiny life in her womb.

"I see," he accepted her wish and nodded, indicating he had no intention of telling Absalom. Which, he wouldn't tell him anyway. Nothing personal, but Asmodeus hated him. Okay, maybe a _little_ personal, but he _was_ married to the demon prince's sister! That aside, Asmodeus also thought no one was worthy of his sister. God himself wasn't even good enough in his golden eyes. 

"I see. Have you decided on any names?" he asked, crossing his legs, propping his arm up with his elbow and watching her ramble with a decidedly soft look in his eyes.

"I'm not sure. I think I'll know when I meet them," she smiled down at her belly again, earning a grin from her elder sibling. "It should be something idiosyncratic," she mused, a painted nail pressing to her bottom lip in thought.

"I've yet to see you so content until today, motherhood must truly be something incredible."

"It is!" Annarose blurted passionately, "do you have any clue how humbling it is, knowing you're growing a child, a tiny being who will be their own person, and that you'll be able to meet them in nine months!?"

Asmodeus gave her a bland look. "Unfortunately, I was created as a male."

"So?"

" _So_ it doesn't work that way," he sighed but smiled as he watched her pout.

"But you already have so many children-"

"Whom I've mostly never met."

"That's horrible!" they squabbled a bit before sitting down on the grass and staring at the sky spotting through the leaves crowning the trees.

"... Hey, brother?"

"Yes, Annarose?"

"If anything happens to me, will you protect my baby? I'm not asking you to raise them, but just... check on them from time-to-time?"

"Of course I will. I have to take care of my favorite niece/nephew, don't I?"

"They'd be your only niece/nephew," she laughed and leaned back so she was laying on the natural carpeting.

"All the more reason to be protective," he states and pats her head.

 

"I hope they like books," she blurted, almost at random after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"What?" he arched a brow and turned to look at her, but her gaze was still at the sky peaking between leaves and branches, her hand slowly rubbing her belly.

"I hope they like books," she repeated and rubbed her belly gently. "So we can talk about them and maybe read together... I hope they're kind and sympathetic," she confesses and smiles faintly at the branches, blackened in the glare of the sun. "I hope they're intelligent and loving, but I know I'll love them no matter what."

It was in this moment that Asmodeus was filled with adulation for his sister and her unborn baby, a spark of warmth that reminded him he wasn't an unfeeling monster as he had been lead to believe. Annarose never failed to bring the old Asmodeus back.

"Yeah," he agreed quietly and stared the the sky. "I will too."

Annarose smiled and plucked a leaf from a nearby vine with a soft apology to the plant, and started leaf whistling a soft lullaby that never failed to sooth Asmodeus' inner demon, even when he was still an angel.

"I hope you teach them how to play the leaf whistle as beautifully as you do," he stated genuinely, seeing her cheeks upturn into a soft smile as she continued to play. He closed his eyes and just basked in the ambiance and sweet notes filling the air, unaware that the moment of bliss was the calm before the storm.

* * *

Asmodeus could only stare helplessly. His sister, the only one he would title as such without giving the name "sibling" a mocking edge, was lying still, her face expressionless, pallid and covered in sweat, icy and sticking to her skin, her eyes beautiful violet eyes, now closed forever, had dark shadows underneath, her thick lashes sticking to her cheeks. He carefully knelt next to her, as if she were truly sleeping and he didn't want to wake her, and gently brushed her sweat soaked bangs from her face, biting his lip to keep himself from screaming in anguish.

How could Annarose be dead? It was impossible, like extinguishing the sun, it just... didn't happen. How could someone so vibrant and lively be extinguished? She was supposed to be a mother, she was supposed to be having the greatest moments of her life right now, forming an unshakable bond, she should be singing her baby to sleep right now, smiling at them and telling them about their father, who died just three days after finding out he was a father when she was six months pregnant.

"Oh Anna... I'm so sorry," he mourned and picked up her cold, sallow hand and nuzzled his cheek into her palm like she'd do for him when he needed comfort. He allowed himself a moment to grieve, briefly and just enough to gather himself to begin searching for his sister's child. They had to have been taken, or else the infant's body wouldn't be far from its mother.

"I'll find them," he promised the woman who could no longer hear him, or perhaps he was promising himself, or even who ever did this to his sister. "I'll find your child, Anna. I won't stop looking; I'll find them. Just like I promised," tears barely left the waterline of his eyes before evaporating from the heat of his cheeks. He took deep lungfuls of air to calm himself, lest he accidentally burn the surrounding area. He looked over and saw a wild camphor tree and plucked a single leaf, raising it to his lips and playing a familiar lullaby, the tune strong but the keys off thanks to his wobbling lips. When he finished, he placed the leaf in Annarose's hand with a sad smile.

"I never could play as well as you."


	13. Let's Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus gets to know his nephew, then Magnus gets his share of bonding time.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself Alec." Asmodeus requested and materialized two cups of tea on the table for them, one chamomile and the other blueberry. "I want to learn about my nephew," he smiled, showing slight crows feet at the corners of his eyes. Not for the first time, Alec could recognize the vast similarities between father and son, from the bronze skin to the shimmering gold eyes. The difference was Magnus' eyes had emerald flecks scattered through his irises, like rutilated quartz or zultanite. Asmodeus was also a fair bit taller than his son, which was quite a feat considering Magnus was roughly 6'2". Overall, he was clearly where Magnus got most of his appearance from. He had been shown paintings of Magnus' mother and could say the warlock shared a fair bit of his mother's looks as well.

It was strange, Alec acknowledged, that the beings he was raised to hate and destroy showed more humanity and care to him than the people who raised him and he called "family". Alec listed bits and pieces of his life; his "family", his parabatai, how he always felt like he was less important than Jace and Izzy, how he was more of a parent to his siblings than his "actual" parents. "-And Jace was completely covered in marinara sauce!" Alec finished a tale of one of their adventures, Asmodeus let out a quiet snicker and sipped his chamomile tea. Alec had also inherited his mother's love of sweets. That was good to know. "Do you have any stories about mom or dad?" Alec asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, your father and I fought for her attention. His was romantic, of course, but mine was more because I was very protective of her and I was always a bit spoiled when she was involved. I'd usually make silent gestures and threats to him when she wasn't looking and acted like his best friend for her sake when anyone was looking." Asmodeus sighed and started telling a few tales of rivalry. This carried on until Alec started falling asleep right there at the table, dropping his head once in a while before they closed for at least an hour of rest.

Asmodeus just chuckled softly and picked up the young nephilim, teleporting the both of them to Alec's bedroom in Magnus' home, using a bit of magic to pull back the blankets, setting the son of his sister down gently and covering him. Rather than leaving, he couldn't help but lean against the bedside dresser and observe the male version of Annarose, on leg propped up on a drawer and placing his elbow on his bend knee to watch the little halfling sleep with his chin in his hand for a while, before a soft snicker escaped him. "Sometimes I wonder if she can see through your eyes, with how alike you two are. I wonder what she'd think of the world as it is... I know she'd be proud of _you_ though," he sighed and gently ran his hand through Alec's soft black hair, a shorter version of his sister's longer locks. Everything about the boy reminded him of his sister... though he could also see the semblance of Absalom in his demeanor.

For a while, after Annarose and the nephilim began courting, Asmodeus couldn't help but feel like his sister was abandoning him. He knew it was stupid and childish, but it was a terrible feeling watching his sister grow up but it also filled him with a sense of pride. She smiled much more than before the halfbreed came into her life, especially when the nephilim turned against his brothers and sister. Asmodeus couldn't tell you just how long and hard he worried for his sister, afraid that one day the nephilim would conveniently forget her existence.

He'd have to destroy every one of them, "almighty wrath of god" be as damned as he was.

He could still remember the slight, petty fights he and Absalom would have for Annarose's attention. He'd do things to piss the nephilim off and act like a saint when Annarose would check on them. the first fight- their meeting- was probably his favorite; most likely for the sheer nostalgia and fond feelings when looking back at the couple he should have approved from the start.

(Flashback [Themesong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDeV3GHDlgQ))

"It's nice to meet you, Asmodeus. I am Absalom Crystalcross," the nephilim courting Annarose offered his hand to the original sin politely. Asmodeus merely stared at the halfling with a critical eye and pursed lips, only taking the other male's hand when he saw his sister fidget nervously, plastering on a faux smile.

"Likewise, sir Crystalcross. I hope you will take _very good care_ of my _precious **little sister**_ ," the (much) older male hinted, squeezing the human's hand until he could feel bones grind together. To his credit (and Asmodeus' grudging respect), the warrior didn't even wince and looked him in the eye, sharp gold clashing with unhesitating cobalt.

"Please, call me Absalom," Absalom said loud enough for Annarose to hear, who clapped her hands happily when she saw they were "getting along like color and cotton" before he leaned in close enough for Asmodeus to be the only one to hear his next words.

"I would never hurt her," he heard the nephilim state honestly, conviction in his tone. "I would give my life for her in an instant- I am truly in love with Annarose."

Asmodeus held on to the hand for a bit longer, though it was no longer in a crushing grip, and released it after a moment, his arm falling to the side while Absalom pulled his back. The prince of hell once again scanned the nephilim, this time noticing more small quirks; his back was straight and tall- not a sign of challenge but to show he was determined to carry though his promise, blue eyes full of tenet staring back just as resolute with no fear whatsoever- despite literally staring an ultimate evil down face-to-face. This half-human possessed great deal of bravery ( _or stupidity,_ the more contemptuous part of Asmodeus sneered) and was clearly preparing himself for whatever Asmodeus planned to throw at him.

Instead, the demon lord turned on his heel in a swirl of fabric and grace, looking at the couple over his shoulder. "... We'll see how this work out before I make any decisions on this relationship," he recommends and walks away, trying to smother the slight twitch of his lips as he faded from the realm back to his own.

(End flashback)

Asmodeus would be lying if he said the mortal hadn't grown on him after all that time, at some point the poisonous jabs turned almost affectionate, like real siblings often gave one another. He was even the one to give away his sister at their wedding, since she didn't have a "father" who could show up. It was a sign, he gave up. Absalom won and Asmodeus was actually happy that he had- his sister deserved all the love she could possibly get and Absalom had showered her with it, even transcending their roles and giving her a child that Annarose saw as God's way of saying he forgave her and wanted to gift her with something she always wanted.

Sometimes though, Asmodeus wondered if instead of giving his sister and brother-in-law a gift, if Alec was meant to be a curse. The reason he had panicked when he knew the birth was arriving and materialized on earth to assist her was because, as it had been stated many times, angels were not meant to create new life. She was bound to die either during the birth or immediately after. He wondered if it was God's way of punishing Absalom for taking Annarose from her duties; having to raise a child that could very well constantly remind the nephilim of the life he lost to obtain a new one. He wouldn't put it passed the "All loving creator" to do something along those lines. What was the phrase alchemists used? Ah, yes, "You can't gain something for nothing- something of equal value must be given in exchange".

"It isn't fair," Asmodeus said softly, fading from this reality to return to his own, gold eyes softening to a gentle tawny/amber color and a hand gently petting Alec's head.

"That I got so long with them, and you- barely a moment."

And he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have more Magnus x Alec bonding! ^-^


	14. Flirting with trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little glimpse at how the Clave is doing.

"You know, whenever I look at you I think to myself 'wow, there really is a god'," Magnus flirted smoothly, his chin cradled by his palm while he gazed at his kind of boyfriend while Alec merely gave him a bland expression.

"Magnus, my mother was a high-ranking angel and you, yourself, are the son of a _demon lord_. I thought you would have already gathered the fact god existed by now," Alex says bluntly with a single brow arched, face unamused.

Magnus chuckled and put his arm around Alec's shoulder, pulling him closer and ignoring the confused noise the angel made while he buried his nose in the soft fluff of Alec's hair to hide his enamored grin. "Oh, Alec... you are definitely a true gem," he chuckles gently, his shaking shoulders causing Alec to bounce a bit with him. Alec, in turn, stuttered and blushed, not sure what he said or did to deserve the sudden contact to his person but not trying to get away either. Instead, he settled for hesitantly nuzzling into Magnus' broad chest, ear against the warlock's heartbeat and inhaling the strange scent of jasmine and vanilla musk tickling his nose.

Magnus grinned, rather self satisfied that he managed to initiate a bit of time to snuggle with the cute angel currently drifting off in his hold. Here, with Alec close and dozing in his arms, everything felt... right, for the first time since his warlock marks were apparent.

* * *

Everything felt horrible _wrong_ , at least to Isabel and Jace. Granted, the Clave just went on like one of their own was out at Starbucks skipping work rather than kidnapped by dangerous otherworldly creatures, and brushed it off as something that "just happens in the line of duty to all loyal Shadowhunters". Surprisingly, it was _Maryse_ who took their blatant indifference to her son's plight with a spoonful of salt and no bullshit, reminding them that since he was _kidnapped_ rather than killed, they were obliged in the Clave's rules to send out search parties for him for at least three months before they could label him as dead. She threatened to take this above the inquisitors to Jia Penhallow herself if they kept denying her MIA son his basic rights to be found.

Unfortunately, that was four weeks ago, and the search parties that were already insouciance from the start were now at the stage where the only thing stopping them from quitting was the law itself- so they had taken to dragging their searches, stopping frequently to do other "more important" missions even if they were just to deliver documents and "lawfully supplied breaks". It made Isabel sick to her stomach that these people had no sense of camaraderie towards her brother who would sacrifice hours filing out paperwork so they wouldn't have to. And now, only the New York Institute was continuing their searches, not just because Maryse and Robert were running them ragged, but because they cared about Alec- the person they all considered their leader.

 

"We're going to find him today, I can feel it!" Jace tried to encourage the group he was leading after thoroughly sweeping the same area for the fifth time in two hours.

"You've been saying that for the past six hours, I'm too tired to keep doing this," one volunteer sighed and leaned against a tree trunk, adjusting their combat boot and wincing when they felt blisters developing. "I'm not saying we should give up, but can we at least take a lunch break? My feet are _killing_ me."

"Well something might be _killing my brother_ -" Jace snapped his mouth shut and widened his eyes, obviously not intending to say it out loud. Well, when you stay up for four weeks hyped up on coffee and following dead ends and unreliable reports on his parabatai's whereabouts tended to kill off your brain-to-mouth filter. "...Forget it, yeah. We can take a break... how long do you guys want?"

"Never mind, I feel better after a short rest. I'm gonna go check over there again in case we missed something," the hunter said and gingerly shuffled passed the blond man with a look of pity.

Jace gave a brief half-smile that looked strained and exhausted, his cheeks sunken in and skin pale from lack of sleep and staying holed up in his room for extended periods of time. He was well aware he looked like a shell of himself, more than once he glanced at the mirror before turning away, unable to look at death's reflection anymore.

 

If Jace looked like death than Isabel looked like _hell_. Her skin was sickly and she had dark backs under her eyes that looked like she rubbed under her eyes after drawing with charcoal, her glossy black hair was oily, limp and tangled since she hadn't bothered washing or brushing it since her brother went missing. How could she have time for her vanity when she didn't know what was happening to her brother? Her lips were pale and chapped from anxiously biting them, her nails were chipped from typing to hard and quickly when she got a new lead that would, once again, lead to a dead end.

Maryse and Robert weren't much better. Maryse looked like her daughter and was almost always carrying large stack of paperwork related to Alec in some way. Izzy had always thought she'd be indifferent of one of her kids went missing, but she was surprised that Maryse had been working harder to find her boy than anyone else. Except perhaps Robert, who actively went out into various areas Alec was reported seen and would be gone for three days on each lead, just to be safe.

Thankfully downworlder activity was low and could be handled by rookie hunters, but that didn't change the fact that if something big happened, everyone at the institute would be helpless and too exhausted to fight back against the threat. They could only pray to the Angels that the peace lasted until they could find Alec.

"Izzy, I'm back!" Jace called and walked down the hall, already knowing where to find his adopted sister. He raced down the hall, his feet like lead and legs burning, demanding a break after god knows how long searching the field Alec disappeared in but **she needed to see this**.

He opened a door and sighed, already knowing what he'd see but still feeling the ache in his heart.

Izzy sat in Alec's room, on his bed, one of his pillows cuddled to her chest while she sat cross-legged on the covers and typed on a laptop with one hand, the other digging into the pillow to ensure that it wasn't snatched away from her like its owner and eyes streaming with tears, whether from staring at the screen to long or because the hopelessness of the situation was catching up to her was up for debate. Jace could also smell a fresh spritz of his parabatai's cologne originating form the pillow she had her lower face buried in.

"Any leads?" her voice was flat, already expecting the negative answer.

"Yes!" she stopped typing and looked at the blond with wide hopeful eyes. He triumphantly held up some sort of broach with a symbol on it and bits of ash fluttering from the needle. "I think it belonged to the Vampire Alec ashed with his bow! If we track the signature, we might be able to find them and it could lead us to Alec-"

Izzy jumped up and took the golden pin in her hand, being careful not to cut herself on the gold needle and analyzing it carefully, eyes sparking in recognition after a moment.

"This is a brooch for people who have memberships in the Pandemonium Club... We could go there and find clues! You did it Jace! We could find Alec!... but the Clave would never approve of a group of hunters going to a downworlder hot-spot, we'd be outnumbered and the owner of the club is a revered, powerful warlock." The two looked at each other and silently agreed; they'd go to pandemonium with just the two of them. They'd find Alec and they'd get him back and if he was hurt in any way, shape or form, they'd raze the place to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering why updates take so long, it's because I've kinda lost passion for it. I'll still update, it'll just take a while.


End file.
